Scorned Upon by Thee
by Lemons ARE Best
Summary: It's 7th year. Hermione Granger makes Head Girl. Who's Head Boy? Draco Malfoy of course. Let the chaos begin. By the way look out for flying jello. Seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter. Duh, I bet you figured that out.

* * *

Hermione Granger had just stepped onto platform nine and three quarter, she was about to board the the train to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year. But this year was different, this year she was Head Girl. She stepped onto the train and went to find Ron and Harry. She was hoping that Dumbledore had made Harry Head Boy, her luck was not so good. Harry and Ron were already in the cabin along with Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood.

"Hi everyone, Harry, where is it?" asked Hermione.

"Where's what Mione?" he asked puzzled.

"Your Head Boy pin of course." she stated.

"Umm I didn't get Head Boy Mione." he said frowning.

"What? That is absurd, who could it be then?" she scowled.

"No clue" he said with a shrug.

"Well I'm going to go find out" she said as she turned and headed down the hall toward the Head's cabin. She got to the one that had 'Head Boy and Girl's Cabin' sign on it. She slid the door open to reveal the face of one of he people she hated more than anyone else at Hogwarts. A face she always dreaded seeing during the school year. The face she normally thought of when giving a defenition of prat, arse, selfish, spoiled, and a few other choice words.

Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, what do you think your doing?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

"I was looking for the Head Boy, but it seems you've gone and scared him off already."

"I am the Head Boy, but that doesn't explain why you're here." She gapped at him, '_hes kidding right, gods tell me hes kidding.' _"Close your mouth Granger and tell me what you wanted" he sneered.

"I-I wanted to see who was Head Boy because I though since we'd be working together a lot, that we should get to know each other, but I see now that it'll be impossible."

"And why is that Granger?"

"Because we hate each other and can't have a conversation without the other spouting insults toward the other?"

"So what are we doing at the moment Granger?" Hermione stared blankly at him in confusion, then recognition dawned on her the Malfoy and she were having a conversation without yelling insults at the other or throwing hexes. She was surprised to say the least, she then became confused as to why he was being so nice about this. "Sit down Granger" he said. Draco blinked in surprise when she actually sat down without a fuss. They stared at each other as if daring the other to say something, they opened their mouths to say something but at the same time the cabin door flung open and Harry and Ron were there giving Malfoy death glares.

"You okay Mione? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Ron.

"Why the bloody hell would I hurt her?" Draco sneered.

"Why the bloody hell would I know, your Malfoy, you do things that hurt people without even thinking about it." Ron said. Draco snorted at this statement.

"I wouldn't waste my breathe to insult her." Hermione flinched at this comment but Ron and Harry missed it, Draco didn't though.

"Come on Mione" said Harry as he led her out of the compartment. Malfoy didn't miss the sorrowful face she held as the door slid shut behind her. In the empty compartment Draco sank back down into his seat and shook his head and sighed raggedly, leaving himself alone for the long trip to Hogwarts. In the compartment with the He3rmione they played a couple of games of exploding snaps. They changed into their robes and headed off the train as soon as they got to Hogwarts. Hermione had went and told all the first years to change into their robes then led them over to Hagrid.

"Heya Hermione, have a good summer?" Hagrid asked. Hermione's eyes darkened for a moment but she smiled up at him and nodded.

"I did, how was yours Hagrid?"

"Good, good, well I suppose I better get these ones to the school, see you later Hermione." The large man said and gave her a giant grin that matched his large personality.

"Okay, bye Hagrid." Hermione said, then she headed toward the school. She then went into the Great Hall and made her way to the Gryffindor tables, she sat across from Harry and Ron and beside Ginny. Ginny smiled and whispered hello then everyone turned to see Dumbledore stand up and go to the podium.

"Welcome students new and old, before we begin with the sorting I'd like to introduce your new Head Boy and Girl. These two individuals will keep a lookout for the younger students and help maintain order amongst the four houses. Let these two individuals show you how to set a example for others and be the best you can be, without further ado, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger.

Could you two stand up and wave to everyone please?" Hermione blinked a few times then stood up gracefully and waved shyly to the room and sat down quickly. Draco stood up and gave his trademark smirk then sat down. Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the two. "I would also like to see you both after we have eaten." They both nodded in agreement. "Now Professor McGonagall, please begin the sorting."

"Arista Alexandrea, please come up here and sit on the stool please." The small girl smiled and nodded sitting on the chair.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled, making the girls eyes narrow slightly, she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down and the tables all stopped clapping, or booing in the Gryphindor tables case. The sorting went on for another half an hour, there we quite a few new students this year.

"Well now that thats over, have a good year students. And enjoy supper." The Great Hall sprang to life after he finished speaking. Everyone began talking and eating food.

"So Ron, Harry what do you have first tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration" they said together."You don't have it?" Ron tacked on to the end. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I have Potions." She said.

"Potions, I thought just Slytherin had Potions tomorrow." Harry said perplexed.

"Thats what I thought too, but I had McGonagal double check my schedule and thats what I have." Hermione stated.

"Thats strange." said Harry.

"Oh well" she said and shrugged "I'm not worried about it, but I'm going to go see Dumbledore now."

"See you Mione" the boys said, Ginny waved. A few minutes later Hermione found herself in front of the gargoyles.

"Lemon Drops" she stated and the gargoyle jumped to the side after a moment of hesitation. She frowned slightly then made her way up the revolving stairs. Knocking lightly on the door she listened for a moment then opened the door, it gave a quiet creak when she opened it but she stepped into the room none-the-less. Looking around for a moment she called out quietly "Headmaster, are you in here?"

"Hermione! How are you my dear?" said the Headmaster from the top of the stair case in the office.

"I'm okay, how are you sir?" she asked rather timidly.

"Good, quite good now both of you are here. I'll tell you about the new idea that we've had for the Head Boy and Girl, I'm sure you are both aware that the head's share the south tower. This year you shall not be there, instead you've been placed into a more secluded area of the school." He said with that stupid twinkle in his eyes, normally it was nice, but today it just looked like he was plotting something. Hermione just stared at the old man, Draco was doing about the same thing. "Now don't worry you will have just as much room as you normally do, in fact I do believe you will have more, it is like adding both of your common rooms together. Come now i'll show you to your new living quarters." The two Heads nodded and they all headed downstairs, they passed the staircases that led to all the ways up until they found the only other staircase that led downstairs besides the ones that led to the potions lab. Hermione had never even known of this staircase nor had Draco, to be honest Dumbledore only went down the staircase when it was time for a routine check up. Only Snape was the other person to ever go down there who was still in the school.

"Now I have something to tell you about the rooms you will be staying in, they are very different rooms, they have nine pictures in them eight are separate and one with four people, these four people never leave these nine pictures. These four people are the founders of our school, they are very unaccustomed to seeing people in their quarters. Oh and just to warn you Salazar and Godric like to set trap's for people who sneak around in their rooms, but I do ask you to do what you do best, learn." He stopped in front of the large door and ushered the two in. They stepped into the room, the common room itself was just as Dumbledore said as big as the two other common rooms combined.

"I must leave you two now, I have a meeting with the new Minister of Magic. Good bye." Without another word he left the two standing in the middle of the common room by themselves. Hermione looked at Draco who was staring at the door Dumbledore had just walked out of, he turned and looked her and she jerked her head the other way to look at something else. Looking around the common room she looked at the main portrait that was over the fire place and almost gasped.

"Malfoy, is that, that is Rowena Ravenclaw!? She asked pointing at a woman sitting in a chair reading a book. Hearing Hermione the woman looked up at her and gasped softly at her.

"Oh my, who are you dear? Why are you in our room?" the woman asked.

"I'm, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm Head Girl, I'm a Gryffindor."

"Oh, Hello. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of this institution."

"Hello ma'am." Hermione said smiling."Oh! This is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, he's Head Boy."

"Slytherin you say? We haven't heard of a Gryffindor and Slytherin being Heads together for a very long time." she said sweetly. "Perhaps you would like to explore the rooms? My personal library is the room closest to the door you cam in from. If you go all the way through the library there is another door where my room is, you may stay there if you like you enjoy reading do you not?"

"I do, very much so." Hermione said with a large grin on.

"Young man," she said addressing Draco, to which he looked up at her, "Salazar's room is the one on straight ahead, the one on the left is Helga's, the one farthest to the left is Godric's. The door in the middle is leads to the garden that is in the middle of the school grounds. It might be a little dusty, for some reason the house elves won't go out there." she said softly.

"Thank you." Draco said

"Oh and do be careful, Godric and Salazar never liked people snooping around in their belonging" she said with a slight sigh. They both nodded, they understood that the two founders were slightly paranoid.

"So Malfoy, where to first?" Hermione asked brightly.

"I want a shower if you don't mind, I think I'll find that first." he said in a almost nice manner.

"Oh okay, umm I'll be in the library in you need me." He nodded and strode off to find the showers. Hermione opened the large door that led to the library and stepped in quietly. She gave a large gasp when she stepped all the way in and had looked at the size of the founders library. "Oh my gosh, this has to be bigger than the upstairs library." she whispered softly.

"Indeed it is." Said a the voice of Lady Ravenclaw, Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. When she had regained the use of the voice she asked the simplest question she could think of.

"How many more books do you think?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I would guess a few thousand more" she said happily. As Hermione was about to ask another question she heard a scream coming from the common room and she swore it sounded like Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and raced back to the common room with her wand drawn and ready to use only to come face to face with Malfoy clad in only a towel. She stopped and looked him over a second, he didn't seem to be hurt physically. "Malfoy, whats the problem, why did you scream like that, and why are you in only a towel?" She questioned fiercely.

"I, I, I, the plant attacked me when I was walking out to get my clothes and it kept attacking me until I got out here." he said pointing towards Salazar's doorway.

"Well we'll just have to look around now won't we?" She asked no mildly amused by the scenario. Her eyes still lingered on him for longer than she liked which made the situation slightly less funny to her. But he looked so good without a shirt on, quidditch sure helped the muscles, she remembered how he used to look like a twig with no muscle at all.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get my clothes?"

"Umm.. okay, I'll just go in first then," she said cautiously as she approached the door. She opened the large door and walked toward the large entrance to the room.

"It's to your left." Malfoy mumbled."Be careful," he said softly.

"Okay then," Hermione said as she got about a foot from the entrance she heard a maniacal laughter coming from the room. Hermione smirked and glanced back at Malfoy, she withdrew her wand and entered the room briskly with her wand pointed to the sound of the laughter, only to find it pointed at...

* * *

-A/N Yay!! I love cliffhangers! Well even though its not very interesting yet, it will become more fun and lively I swear it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Recap: Hermione smirked and glanced back at Malfoy. She withdrew her wand and entered the room briskly with her wand pointed at the source of laughter only to find it pointed at...

* * *

... a portrait of two men laughing their heads off. She lowered her wand at stared at them blankly.

"Did you see his face! He looked like he was going into shock! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Godric, Godric! We have some more company." The other said noting Hermione's presence.

"Hello Miss!" Yelled Godric in happy voice. "May I ask who you might be?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor house, the boy you gave quite a shock to is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house. He's the Head Boy.

"Why are all the sissies in my house?" mumbled Salazar.

"Because I got all the brave ones, did you see how she charged into here, wand up and ready to fight, I like this one shes got spunk!" Godric yelled joyously.

"So miss, if your one of his, why are you in here?"

"Oh well, Malfoy asked me to do something about the plant that attacked him, and get his clothes for him."

"I see, well we won't bug you, and for future notice if the plant acts up just say 'Noir Filletz' and it should be fine, it just wants some attention is all."

"Alright thank you Mr. Gryffindor."

"Ah! Call me Godric child, I'm sure Salazar wouldn't mind being called by his first name either dear!" Hermione looked from Godric to Salazar and saw the other man smiling down at her.

"Of course I wouldn't, where will you be sleeping tonight miss?"

"I was thinking about sleeping in Rowena's room, I'm interested in the books she wrote and all the information she knows truly amazes me."

"Very well, but you must come visit sometime," he said happily.

"No problem, I'd love to come visit."

"Alright then, oh by the way, the plant put his trunk into the closet over there" he said pointing to a large closet.

"Alright thank you," she said and smiled, she opened the closet and grabbed a handful of clothes for Draco. She walked back out and waved at the two men in the portrait.

"Malfoy? Where are you?" She asked slightly louder than her normal voice.

"I'm in the common room" he yelled back at her. She walked into the room and handed him the pile of clothes.

"How did you get past the plant?"

"Noir Filletz" she stated.

"What are you talking about? He asked in a confused voice.

"It's a incantation to use on the plant to make it stop attacking you." she said blandly.

"Uhh.. thanks" he said weakly.

_Did he just say that? Oh my gods, Malfoy just thanked me, they must have really scared him. _Hermione thought.

"No problem" she said meekly."They really aren't that bad you know?"

"Who's not that bad" he questioned.

"Salazar and Godric." she said smiling.

"Think that all you like, I'm still not believing you, no one attacks a Malfoy, especially two dead guys and a plant." Hermione burst out laughing. _Does he even hear himself? Sometimes he sounds so stupid! _Regaining her composure she nodded "Okay then" she said trying not to cause a dispute, they still had an hour before supper. "Did you want to put your clothes on and then go to the garden with me?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"What garden?" he asked.

"The one Rowena was talking about, always wondered how to get to it, I wonder who takes care of it, House elves don't normally water plants."

"Uhh sure if thats what it takes to get you to be quiet." he said with a small smile. He trudged into Salazar's room to change. Hermione heard the evil laughs of Salazar and Godric who were obviously amused by something they had done to Malfoy. About two minutes later Malfoy ran through the door and slammed it shut and yelled. "Noir Pilletz?"

"What? Hermione blinked obviously confused.

"Noir Pilletz, the incantation to make the plant stop right?"

"Umm not quite its 'Noir Filletz'" she said half smiling half still shocked from his disheveled appearance.

"Oh" he said. "Well I got dressed before it attacked me so to the garden?" Hermione gave a really big smile and bounded toward the middle door and swung it open.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at Malfoy who was walking toward the door at a normal speed. At this he sped up and walked toward the door a little faster.

"Okay, okay, I don't get why your so excited about some flowers" he sighed.

"Oh well," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps and through the tunnel.

"Do you have to drag me through here, I can walk just fine" he said in a tired voice. She held onto his hand despite his complaint. _Why am I holding his hand, why do I not want to let go?!_ They climbed the steps into the garden and looked around.

"This room is amazing." Hermione said falling instantly in love with the view the room and looking outside at all the people in the courtyard.

"Yeah it is" Draco said also mildly surprised by the beauty of the garden. They walked around the room in opposite directions finding plants that were extremely rare and hardly ever seen except for in books. Hermione got up close to one exceptionally beautiful flower and just near enough that her breath touched it, when it did the plant shriveled up and spat pollen into her eyes making her scream and try to rub it out of her eyes. Malfoy walked over to where she was sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked sounding somewhat concerned. "Can you see, do you need help to get out of here?"

"I'm fine," she said as she shrugged him off. She stood up and headed toward the steps, she tripped over a tile and started to fall down the steps, and she would have to if a certain blonde haired Slytherin hadn't grabbed her waist, she was currently staring down at the bottom of the stair well being held from falling completely.

"Still fine?" he asked slightly amused. Hermione grunted and struggled in his grip.

"Let go Malfoy." She said rather impolitely.

"As you wish milady," he began to let go of her.

"Not yet! Don't let me fall down the steps!"

"Sorry, I though let me go meant let me go 'now', he said angrily. He pushed her to the side of him. "Happy?"

"Completely,"she growled at him. He shook his head and began walking down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to see Hermione trying to find the banister.

"Granger," he said slightly annoyed at her foolishness. "Your pride is not worth falling down a flight of steps for."

"I don't need your help Malfoy, I can get down these steps myself just fine." She said as she teetered on the second step down. He marched back up to where she was standing and threw her over his shoulder (but not without her protest).

"Malfoy! What do you think your doing?! Put me down!"

"Be quiet Granger." he said as her carried her through the tunnel and up the steps and back into the common room. He walked toward the door that led to the hallway outside the room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione screeched into his ear. At this her dropped her on the floor and looked down at her.

"I was taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh," she said " well I don't need any help getting there, I could do it myself," she said indignantly.

"Sure like when you almost fell down the stairs and couldn't find the banister?"

"I don't need your help Malfoy!"

"Bloody Stupid Gryffindor!"

"Rotten Spoiled Slytherin!" with that Hermione walked toward the staircase and Draco went back toward the common room.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Stupid Gryffindor, why does she think she's so good? Whoopie she's top of our class, who cares I'm second, yay. She's Potters best friend, she's so into her books she doesn't even notice Weasley has a crush on her. Don't know why though, stupid poofy brown hair and ugly brown eyes._ He trudged back into his room and slammed the door behind himself.

"Problems with your new roommate?" a voice asked from a corner of the room making Draco jump slightly.

"Just a few, _stupid bloody Gryffindor_." he sighed.

"By the sound of it she wasn't exactly to pleased with you either."

"So what its not like she matters," he growled angrily.

"Everyone matters young man, no matter how much they don't act like it they do. Everyone needs support, that girl even. She might be one of the smartest in this school, bravest too, but she also doesn't have much to support her not like she did when she first came to this school anyway. You should try and get to know her, she might be a Gryffindor but your almost equals, you've both lost something important to you have you not?" with that Salazar walked out of his portrait leaving Draco to soak up his word.

_The only thing I've ever lost was my parents_ he sighed. _Well what could she be missing from her life, she grew up with the best friends possible, shes the smartest witch of our time, she has everything. _Or so he thought.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_Damn it, where the hell am I, this isn't good. Gods why did I let him leave me, he probably was just trying to kill me anyway but at least I wouldn't be here alone now, at least I would have thought I would be alright. _Hermione thought as she walked along the hallway with her hands skimming across the walls so she wouldn't fall. She knew the only other person who would have any chance of finding her down here was Malfoy. She knew she was in trouble then. Giving up a few minutes later she sank down against the wall with tears welling up in her already blurry eyes. _I'm all alone again, why me, why do I always have to end up like this? _She thought angrily while sitting there. _Why does everyone leave me like this, what did I do to deserve this fate? _

**Regular P.O.V.**

Malfoy paced the common room wondering where Hermione had left to. _Did she get lost? Forgot where the nurse was? Get mugged? Gods why is she doing this to me?_

"Why don't you just go look for her?" A womanly voice asked pleasantly making him stop in his tracts and turn to look at the large portrait above the fire.

"Look for who?" he asked grouchily.

"The young miss who helped you get your clothing, yes?"

"Hermione? Why would I look for her?"

"She is the reason you pace the room in worriment, yes? You feel that it is your fault she has not returned, yes? Why do you not just go look for the girl, foolish little boy. Don't let something unfortunate happen to someone because of you." At this Draco looked up at the lady in the painting with a sad gaze.

"No, I suppose I shouldn't allow that to happen, again. Thank you ma' am, Helga Hufflepuff correct?"

"Indeed I am." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Hufflepuff." he said with a hint of a smile

"Call me Helga dear, now go find her, it must be about supper time"

"Alright" with that he walked out of the room toward the staircase but walked past it looking to find where Hermione had disappeared to.

"Granger, Granger, you down here!?" _Ugh, could I sound anymore foolish, well I'm sure I could. _"Umm... Hermione! Hermione are you down here?" He yelled hoping for some response from her.

* * *

-A/N Like before I have the next chapter but I still hate typing so don't expect it from me too soon. Review and it might get done faster, I swear it seems to be motivational. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (well this is repetitive don't you think?)

* * *

Recap: "Umm... Hermione! Hermione, are you down here?" he yelled again hoping for some sort of response from her.

* * *

And hear her he did, her voice barely above a whisper. He flung himself around to find her sitting in a little ball against the dark walls of the hallway.

"Malfoy? Where are you?" she asked timidly. He ran over to her.

"Granger, your going to be okay, I'm going to get you to Madam Pomfrey, okay?" She nodded and he scooped her up carefully, he carried her up toward sick bay as fast as he could without running. "You'll be okay Granger." he said softly, he almost died of shock when her response came.

"I'm blind, not dying Malfoy" she said as they entered the nurse's ward.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled to the woman in the back room.

"Yes dear, what do you need, oh my! Is that Miss Granger!? Put her down there" she said pointing to one of the cots. "Oh dear what happened to her?"

"Well I don't know exactly I was looking at these plants in the garden and I got to close to one or something and it shriveled up and spat pollen into my eyes and I haven't been able to see lately." Hermione explained calmly having regained her composure completely.

"I see, I can't say that I've heard of anything quite like this before, Miss Granger you will stay here and Mr. Malfoy you will show me to the garden so I can see the plant and figure out what we'll do okay?"

"Yes ma' am, thank you."

"No problem dear, we'll be back soon." Then they walked out of the ward.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, lead me to the garden." he nodded in response. They walked toward the hallway toward the staircase, he led her down the staircase he led her to the down and through to the middle door in the common room.

"Careful, it's kind of dusty down there." Malfoy stated as he headed down to the tunnel. They came up in the middle of the garden.

"This is Helga Hufflepuff's garden, not very many people in the world have ever been in here, it's said to contain some of the rarest plants in the world."

"Correct you are madam, so why are you in my garden, I already know why he is here." Said Helga's voice which made Madam Pomfrey look over quickly with wide eyes.

"I-I'm Madam Pomfrey, I'm the school's nurse, Miss Granger, the Head Girl has had some pollen from a plant in your garden get into her eyes making her blind, temporarily I hope."

"Oh dear, thats not good, thats not good at all. Do you know which plant it was that the pollen came from" Helga asked Draco.

"Umm it was that one over there" he said as he walked over toward the plant.

"Ahh! Be careful, don't get to close to that one, it's beauty is captivating! But nothing good has come from that plant, it drives people crazy, you should just be glad that your friend didn't get any of the pollen in her mouth. I had been researching that plant up until the day I died. To this day I don't know exactly what is does to people. It's the only one I've ever seen, and I've only seen the effects of it on one person, he killed himself when he came into contact with it. Poor lad, same day he killed himself, his wife died too. I just ask you watch over your lady friend, make sure she doesn't try anything she might regret later, heaven forbid we let someone like her go. Genius of her class, of the school, of the age? It'd be a shame to see her go, yes?"

"So what should I do for her eyes?"

"Oh yes, a simple mandrake solution with two drops of dragons blood, and she'll be right as rain dear."

"Well thank you" said Madam Pomfrey and she walked back to the nurses ward quickly.

"Young man," Helga said to Draco "take my words to heart, "losing an enemy could be much harder to take than losing an acquaintance, you personally should take watch of her, help her, you share a struggle in common, for losing someone close to your heart is a burden no one should deal with by themselves. A friend, a real friend could help you with a problem as such." With those words Helga smiled and faded from the portrait.

"Bah, stupid mumbo jumbo." Draco said and walked back to the common room to see a owl sitting on the table staring at him. He looked at the bird then pointed to himself as to ask 'me?' The bird bobbed its head and he walked over to it.

"Well, thank you" he said to the beautiful black owl, when the owl picked up to paper and hopped over toward his hand Draco took the piece of paper with a smile, the owl cocked its head head at him curiously.

Draco,

Do you think you could bring my Ancient Runes book down to the nurses ward, they won't let me leave here, oh and could you feed my owl, her name is Clare and shes very sweet.

Thanks so much.

Hermione

_Feed her bird! Who does she think she is!? _He sighed and looked at the owl which was now sitting directly in front of him staring at him with large black eyes.

"Fine but you have to show me where the food is." The bird cooed delightedly at the thought of food and flew over to Hermione's door. Draco being rich and arrogant always thought muggles and muggle-borns were quite sloppy, even though it was only the first day of school he found that even her room was so clean it was weird. _Does she never do anything less than perfect _he wondered. He went over to where Clare had perched herself and looked around until he found the food, he filled the jar and owl rubbed its head against his hand contently. "You really are a brilliant animal, no less perfect than anything else Granger has to do with I suppose." The owl cooed again then flew across to the dresser and looked back at Draco to say 'Come here.' He gave the bird a curious look and walked over, it was at a picture. It was one of Granger and her parents. _Why is the bird doing this to me?_ "I don't want to see that" he said to the bird and started to walk away but it nipped his fingers. "Bah, what? He said and the bird moved one picture to another one under it a picture he didn't really want to see either. Two large black coffins one with a red rose on top, the other with a white rose on top, and one girl clad in all black with one black rose in her hands. _Granger._ He looked closely at the picture, no one but a priest was in the background. _Wheres Potter and Weasley?_ _Why is she alone? _He pondered this for a moment then looked at the black owl. "These are her parents in the coffins?" The owl bobbed its head aggressively. "Alright thank you for showing me this. Do you know where her Ancient Runes book is?" The owl bobbed its head again. It flew over to a large bookshelf and landed on the third shelf and tried to pull a book off it. "Okay, okay, thank you." Draco sighed and grabbed the book, checking the cover he ran his fingers over the owls head and went back to the common room. He stood in the middle of the room for a minute doing nothing at all just standing doing nothing in-particular.

"Well, what are you waiting for boy, go!" yelled Helga. He then walked out the door waving his hand behind him. He got all the way to the door of the ward before he realized what he was doing, he stopped and looked at the door. He could only think of two words that seemed to fit the description of what it felt like to stand before those doors. Impending Doom. He thought he felt it over the summer at the mansion, but now, now this seemed much, much worse. Taking in a deep breath he pushed the door open. _Who says I'm not brave? _He walked in and grabbed a chair pulling it over to Hermione's cot.

"Hello Malfoy, I see you got my note. Did you feed Clare?" He nodded slowly, "Oh thank you!" He shrugged.

"No problem, it's really a magnificent creature."

"That's true", she really is looking over at Draco to see he didn't look like himself, his blonde hair fell into his eyes and his silvery gray eyes look glazed over, he simply did not seem like Malfoy the pure-blood Slytherin who cared about no one but himself. "Malfoy, whats happened to you?" she asked him. He looked up at her to see her sullen face and with it a flicker of darkness went through his eyes seeing her look so sad, he looked back down and whispered darkly, "Same as you Hermione, thats why I'm here." She look straight into his dead silver gray eyes and understood the loss they both felt, why they hadn't fought so far (at least a fight with hexes and many snide comments), why he wasn't avoiding her like the plague, why he was by himself on the train, it was the exact same reason she had for doing the exact same thing.

"How did it happen?" She asked bravely, he looked at her and felt so compelled to tell her after he had seen the picture of her and the coffins, he decided if anyone was going to know about the death of his parents it should be her. _She's the one I'll tell. _

"It was the tenth day of June and it was warm, slightly breezy, it was just my mother and I, we were sitting on the balcony having lunch, then they just appeared, we could see them so easily from the balcony, there were about twenty of them, they were coming to get me, my mother and I both knew it." He said with a waver in his voice. "They barged into the house and my mother told me to go into her room and hide in the wardrobe. I asked her where she was going and she smiled and said 'to protect my little boy, she said she couldn't protect me from my father, but she could protect me from those idiots. She then gave me a hug and kissed my on the forehead then walked downstairs and you could hear her yelling curses like a mad woman. Before I got to her room she had killed at least four of them" he said with a small smile on his face. "She had always been like that, that was the only way someone could really deal with father. I got in the wardrobe and I can't tell you how long I was in there, it felt like hours, but it couldn't have been too long. I heard the shouting dying down but one scream I heard above all of them, my mother's scream, it was terrible, in her last effort I heard her yell a spell that blew up the fifteen feet around her. With that one spell she killed at least five of them, but it killed her too. The few remaining death eaters that lived apparated out of the house. As soon as I heard no more noise I got out of the wardrobe and went down there. Do you know what I found?: Hermione shook her head softly. "Nothing, no one except my mother, lying on her couch dead as a door nail. I looked at her and she seemed so peaceful like she had known what she has done just minutes before, knowing that she had killed so many of them. God she hated them, how she hated father for being one. You have no idea how happy she was when they arrested him and sucked out his soul, happiest day of our miserable lives."

"Malfoy, thats awful, but your mother was a very noble woman. She should have all the respect in the world for that." Hermione said and Draco nodded stiffly.

"But what about you Granger?" he asked with his eyes piercing her.

* * *

-A/N I really, really hate typing, so you have to review . OoOoOo... I want to give a really big thanks to my first couple reviews because they mean a whole bunch to me. I also want to thank my beta reader, who is freakin awesome and catches most of my mistakes. X.x

* * *

-beta note: If I didn't catch everything I apologize, but it's almost two in the morning and this story gives me brainrot on the best days. If you enjoy though, yay for you._

* * *

-A/N _By the way, my beta has some major sarcasm issues, and I have some major typing issues. For real. X.x 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. For real.

Warning: Some people I find who are reading my story are under the impression this is not a extremely stupid story. I now give you fair warning, this story will induce brain rot, it's a seriously bad crack fic. If you find it fit to continue reading it do me a favor and don't comment on how unrealistic this story is, I know just how much it is, I wrote it. Alrighty then. If you are continuing heres your recap!

* * *

Recap: He nodded glumly.

"What about you Granger?"

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to your parents. I saw the picture." She gave out a small sigh.

"I was hoping that no one would find out."

"You haven't told Potter and Weasley yet have you?" Hermione looked down in disgrace.

"No I haven't, I don't want to put my problems on their shoulders, they already have so much to deal with." she whispered.

"You're kidding right? They give you their problems all the time, Potter gives you countless things and Weasley is just useless."

"You put your problems on your friends?"

"What? My situation is different seeing how I don't have friends Granger. I don't follow their stupid Dark Lord so I share nothing in common with them anymore. Plus its not like Crabbe and Goyle are intelligent enough to understand my problems." At this Hermione's eyes came to life with laughter and she smiled brightly.

"Malfoy you changed so much, it's nice, a good change." Draco smiled slightly at this comment.

"Granger, I would like to apologize for the last six years, I was awful to you and no excuse could be used for my behavior. So I'm sorry and I would appreciate it if you call me Draco from now on." Hermione, Miss Know-It-All had no idea what to say to this. She looked up into his eyes trying to see truth in this statement, she about hugged him when she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Apology accepted, Mal-Draco." Draco let out the breathe he had been holding. "Oh and I would like to apologize for back in third year."

"Apology accepted, I deserved that one, no one deserves what I said, unless it was me." Hermione smiled brightly and Draco smiled back at her. _God that is a pretty smile_ both thought at the same time.

"Miss Granger you can go to supper now, its about to be served, I recommend you go and eat." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Thank you ma'am." Hermione said and nodded at Madam Pomfrey.

"To supper than Miss Granger?" Draco asked and held out and arm for her. Looking at him questioningly ah took his arm and let him lead her to the Great Hall. "I suppose we shall be parting then," he asked when they arrived.

"Yes, I suppose so, we have patrol at 10 so after supper you have about four hours to kill, I'll be going to the library to check something, then I'll be going back to the room."

"Alright, I'll join you in the common room then. Have a good supper Hermione." Hermione snapped her head up and looked at him.

"You used my first name," she said with a small smile. "It sounds much better than my last name does coming from you." This made Draco smile."Oh Draco, have a good supper" she then walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and gave Harry and Ron a short nod.

Malfoy walked in and headed toward the Slytherin table and glared at anyone who dared to speak to him.

"So Hermione, hows your new living quarters?"

"Well they are quite nice, you should see the garden its beautiful!"

"You have a garden" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, and a library bigger than the one upstairs!."

"Mione, we are on the bottom floor, and the library is on this floor" said Ron.

"There is another whole floor under us, with empty class rooms and rooms down there."

"And how is a garden down there, if I remember plants need sunlight to live," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Oh I wish I could just show you it would be so much more simpler." she said with a sigh.

"And why can't you show us" asked Ron and Harry.

"Well, I don't know what Malfoy would do, you three aren't exactly best friends."

"And you are" Harry asked with a slight laugh.

"I don't hate him, my beliefs on him were proved wrong and we've apologized to each other." Harry and Ron just stared at her after this comment. _Perhaps they are in shock? _

"You did what? Hermione, how could you? Six years, six years he tortured you, six years of leaving you in a wreck, how could you forgive him just like that, what makes him so special that you forgive him that easily," yelled Ron furiously.

"No Ronald, see you wouldn't understand, you have tons of family that understands all the problems you might have. I, I have no one, not anymore, Malfoy understands what I went through, you don't even know what happened, maybe because you are too think to even see I'm unhappy!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about, what don't we know" asked Harry quietly.

'They are dead Harry, my parents are dead, I lived by myself a month before school started, I've been alone and unhappy and the only person who saw it was Malfoy, you, you didn't even notice that something was wrong at all." With that she grabbed a apple and went to the library.

Malfoy, who was sitting at the table, watched Hermione get up and storm out of the Great Hall leaving her two friends and the rest of her school in her wake. _Oi, this is going to be a long year, should be interesting though. _He got up and walked back to their door . He entered the room and and sat down in front of the fire in a large black leather chair.

"So boy, how is your first day back treating you?" Salazar asked.

"Just bloody wonderful" Draco said with a sigh, he 'accio-ed' his schedule to see what he had the next day, he sighed again. Double Potions, God, how he didn't wish to see his Godfather so soon, he had been avoiding him since the raid on the mansion. Time to face the world he supposed. A few minutes later the door slammed open and someone yelled rather loudly 'Hermione!'

"Bloody hell this room is huge." Ron's voice drifted from the side of the room. "This must be it, Harry come over here!" At this Draco twitched and stood up and yelled angrily.

"What are you doing in my common room?!" Ron froze in place and was half tackled by Harry who ran into while trying to get into the room.

"Is she here, did you find her?" Harry asked quickly. He looked at Ron's wide eyes and asked "Ron, mate you okay? Whats wrong?"

"I'm whats wrong" Draco sneered at him, Harry turned to look at him.

"Where is she Malfoy?"

"She's not here" he said shortly.

"Fine, we'll wait here and ask you some questions."

"No thanks, you can wait here so you can apologize to Hermione for ignoring her lately, but I will not be interrogated by you."

"Your going to tell us why, how, her parents died, why she told you and not us, you'll tell us why she doesn't talk to us anymore."

"And why she thinks its okay to tell that stuff to you, a stupid death-eater."

"I'm not going to tell you anything, ask her yourself! And don't you ever call me a death eater, you know nothing about me. I'll tell you something, Hermione lost someone, so did I, maybe she'll finish the story for you." He sneered at the two in front of him. "Make sure they don't mess anything up, if they do tell me" with that he walked to Salazar's room and slammed the door behind himself.

"He's mental, who do you think he was talking to?"

"Don't know," Harry said with a shrug. They walked around the room inspecting things as to make sure nothing was amiss.

"It looks like our common room, bigger, and maybe slightly messier." Ron said blandly.

"Well I'm glad you think our room is messy Ronald" Hermione's cold voice said from the corner of the room.

"Hermione, where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Why does it matter, you never noticed before Ronald."

"Hermione whats gotten into you," the boys asked in unison. "Why are you okay telling Malfoy stuff about your parents, hes the one who probably killed them." Ron said in a arrogant tone that made her snap. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at Ron and pressed it up against his throat and whispered in a deadly tone.

"Don't you ever, ever speak of Draco that way again, do you even know how his mother died? She went out taking about 15 death-eaters just protecting him him from death-eaters, hes not a death-eater. He doesn't want to be a death-eater. Understand? We both lost someone important to us, why can't you accept that? Why do you have to hold grudges like you do?"

"Hermione, you are just overreacting, we know your going through a hard time."

"Stop Harry, both of you just leave, now, please," she sighed unhappily,

"But Hermione," Ron started but she cut him off again.

"No, just leave please." They both turned and walked toward the door. They looked back and Harry shook his head and left.

"Sorry Mione, please don't hate us too much" Ron said as he walked out the door.

"Sorry Ron, I don't think I can do that" She whispered angrily.

"Little one, people who make such awful assumptions don't deserve your forgiveness. Do not give into them, be strong, be brave, be the Gryffindor you were meant to be." Rowena's steady voice said from the portrait on the wall. Hermione looked up to see the four founders looking down at her appreciatively, like parents watching a child who had done something worth praise.

"Young one, be happy, be strong, be brave, to overcome a wrong, do something right, to get over an anguish make a left. You are top in your class are you not? Do something fun for your last year child, do something they least expect from yo, make them wonder what happened to you, let them wonder what they have been missing for six years. Young one, have fun, be free, make chaos reign. You're young, you are allowed to make mistakes, being young gives you time to screw u, so have fun, live a little young one." Salazar stated with a light smile on his face.

"Do not be afraid to take chances, do not try to be perfect all the time, it can't be easy on the brain. I've got something for you to do child, go into the other's room and state rather loudly that you are rebelling against the school and taking on a whole new outlook on school. How does that sound. Yes, you go do that, we'll watch darling," Hermione blinked in response. _Have fun? The founders of the school are telling me to have fun and to cause chaos throughout their institution. What has the world come to. God, how will that sound as an excuse '_well you see, the founders told me to'_ bloody brilliant. _Hermione sighed. _Might as well have some fun this year I guess. I've always wanted to do this a little anyway. _Hermione took a deep breathe and walked towards Draco's door. With one swift movement she walked into the middle of the room and half yelled.

"Malfoy, I'm going to have fun this year, I am only going to do my required assignments, and I'm going to cause chaos, I want to have fun." Draco, who had been reading a book, looked up to see Hermione smiling down at him.

"Hermione are you feeling ill?" he asked rather slowly.

* * *

-A/N Yay!! You are all thinking that I lied about the typing thing because I typed four chapters is two days but I really do hate tying. Anyway, what do you think. I hope you like it, the next chapter will actually be funny and not so angsty. . I do hope you enjoyed it anyway.

* * *

Beta note- I will have it known that I do this under duress because the authouress kidnapped my jackalope. Enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.

-A/N Okay so my beta is gonna kill me, five chapters in two days . Go me. Anyway, here's your recap.

* * *

Recap: "Malfoy, I'm going to have fun this year, I'm only going to do the required assignments and I'm going to cause chaos. I want to have fun this year." Draco, who had previously been reading a book looked up to see Hermione looking down at him smiling.

"Hermione, are you feeling ill?" he asked slowly.

* * *

"Draco, I'm perfectly fine, I just want to have more fun this year. People don't see me as a very fun person and I want to prove them wrong." She stated boldly. Draco nodded at this.

"Sounds like fun Hermione are you sure you wish to do that though?" Hermione thought on this for a moment then nodded happily.

" Draco, I want to make the Weasley twins look like amateurs." He blinked at this, putting the Weasley twins to shame would be fun, but its also would be extremely hard to out do some of their pranks, he thought it would be almost impossible.

"Hermione, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I have another one, why don't we just rule the school, we're the most intelligent kids here, we're both good looking, we would be the most powerful kids in school. Geniuses in every aspect, political, social, academical, and we'd be masters of mischief if we pull pranks as well. Though if we were to pull all this off we are going to need some new clothes. More intimidating anyway, what do you say Hermione, be the queen of mischief?" Draco asked with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, your proposition does entice me, but there must be something you can do that will make the deal sweeter."

"I'm sure there is something, something like making all the death-eater kids miserable and Pothead and Weasel too. Revenge is sweetest when served cold Miss Granger."

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe we have an agreement then, when would you like to go shopping?"

"Well, how about the day after next, we won't come out of our common room on Sunday, and look totally different on Monday. Perhaps we shall begin our reign of chaos then?"

"Splendid! Oh, we have to go do night patrol, lets go catch some bad kids! There are always some out on the first night trying to sneak out." Hermione said, then a thought came to her and she gave a smirk. "Draco, Draco I know our second major task," she said happily.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked.

"We are going to steal the Maurader's map from Harry, it's truly the most amazing thing, it was made by the best pranksters to ever grace Hogwarts. Geniuses of their time, two of them are dead now though. Padfoot and Prongs have passed on, and once Voldemort falls, so will Wormtail, but Moony lives, so there will only be one who should live a long healthy live. Do you know who those four men are Draco?"

"No, I don;t have a clue, I've only ever heard whispers of them anyway."

"They were James Potter, Prongs, Sirius Black, Padfoot, Remus Lupin, Moony, and Peter Petigrew, Wormtail."

"Who would have guessed, Potter and the Professor, they were both so praised. Two dead, one rumored dead, one a murderer, one a accused murder, and one a werewolf, quite the group, weren't they?"

"One killed so many people close to me, if I ever get my hands on him again, I will strangle him with my hands until I know he will not breathe one more breathe. I want to rip that man to pieces, I had caught him our third year, but we had to save Sirius from the Professor, oh well I guess."

"Well anyway, what does the map do?"

"The map shows the school, everywhere in the school, every floor, it shows people walking in the school, and it insults people who attempt to open it without the password." It can also give you passwords to secret passages. It is truly a marvelous object. The Weasley twins used it up till their sixth year when they ave it to Harry, he's had it since."

"Sounds great but when could we get it?" Draco inquired.

"During quidditch practice of course, his roommates normally go to watch them at the pitch so no one would be in their room."

"Good. So, on to patrol?" Draco asked pleasantly holding out his arm for her to take.

"To patrol!" Hermione shouted happily. With that they walked upstairs and patrolled for an hour, the caught two sets of first years and gave them a harsh scolding and then took them back up to their dorms. They went back down to their dorm at twelve, as soon as they had gotten to their beds they went to sleep.

**

* * *

Next Day**

* * *

They woke up to the worst noise in the world, they both ran into the common room to see Peeves attempting to sing the school Alma Mater to a funeral dirge.

"Peeves! What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" Hermione screeched at the poltergeist just as loud as it was singing.

"Why Miss Granger! What a foul mouth our new likkle Head Girl has, I just wanted to deliver a note from the headmaster who requires your presence as soon as possible." He cackled happily. "Oh, did you want an encore?" He then began to sing 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer' as loud as possible.

"Peeves, thank you for that wonderfully horrid excerpt of your musical taste, its divine, now please go bug someone else."

"No wait Peeves!" Hermione shouted the poltergeist. "How many little firsties have you scared so far?" She asked with a small smirk on her lips. "Want to have some fun?" She asked dangerously.

"Well, well, Miss Granger is feeling feisty, perhaps I'm not quite up to standard yet this year for scaring ikkle firsties." Peeves said happily, "Is there an idea in your head for old Peevesy to hear?"

"Indeed there is, so why don't you lend me your ear." she whispered and Peeves got closer to hear her better. "I want you to make a commotion in the great hall, it will require lots of jello, a plastic snake, a beanie baby kitten, a badger, and a raven. I simply will need you to pull the string that sets the whole thing of, you will of course will need to keep your mouth shut about it afterwards. Maybe say that 'someones going to get you at lunch' to people to scare them a little, sound good? We'll tell you the day that this will commence, you'll find a string on the left side of the doorway to the Great Hall that day, okay?"

"Hmm... what is jello Miss Granger?"

"Ahh, its a colorful tasty gelatinous substance."

"Hmm.. tasty you say, very well Miss Granger, you have yourself a prankster." He then flew out of the room cackling.

"That went well," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hermione?" Draco said and she looked at him. "What is jello again?"

"I'll make some and you can try it, it's actually kinda good. Whats your favorite flavor, like cherry, lime, raspberry, strawberry, blueberry, one of those."

"Umm well, I like lime its good I guess, but isn't it difficult to make food?"

"Uhh, no not really, its pretty easy, I'll make you some after we get out from Potions, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great Hermione." he said with a large smile.

"Great lets go see what Dumbledore wanted." The two walked upstairs to to where the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office.

"So what is the password today?"

"Perhaps lemon drops again?" The gargoyles remained motionless.

"Cockroach clusters?" Draco asked.

"No, umm Blood Pops?"

"Acid Pops?"

"Fudge! How are we supposed to guess this?" The gargoyles sprang to life and jumped to the side.

"Fudge it is, thats a pretty good food." Draco said absentmindedly. They walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the headmasters door.

"Enter" came Dumbledore's voice, Draco pushed the door open and held it open for Hermione. "I see you got your message, I wasn't so sure you'd make it here after you received it, but you did so it isn't important anymore, how was your patrol last night?"

"It was well sir, we caught two groups of first years but we took them back up to their dorms and gave them a scolding."

"Very good Miss Granger, I just wanted to see if you two had any difficulties, we haven't really had the last few years so I just wanted to check on it."

"Oh don't worry headmaster I'm sure some troublemakers will show up and amuse you." Hermione said in a sweet voice.

"Indeed Miss Granger, I hope so. Now you two should get on to class, tell Professor Snape that you were with me, Double Potions right?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alright have a good day headmaster" Draco said and nodded to the old man.

"Yes, yes have a good day to you too." He said softly and waved them out. When they were out past the gargoyles Hermione turned and looked at Draco.

"He already knows, he wants us to do our pranks, and even though he doesn't want to say it he approves of us playing pranks."

"He did seem to be approving of trouble-makers didn't he?" They talked about this the whole way down to the Dungeons. Hermione stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"Bloody hell, I hate this class" she said then pushed the door open and walked in.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to join us today. Being the Heads does not mean you get special privileges.

"We were with the headmaster " Draco stated calmly. Snape frowned at this.

"Very well, take a seat, we are making a exploding potion today so be very careful when mixing your ingredients, please" he said with a sigh.

"Yes Professor." Responded the class, well all the class accept the two in the back corner who whispered "No Professor." The class proceeded with minor explosions until about halfway through the class when every single cauldron except two blew up, one being Snape's and the other being Blaise Zabini's and Pansy Parkinsons's. Hermione pretended to be shocked kept her hand level above the cauldron until right before the explosion. Snape think he was clever picked the two students who's cauldron didn't explode to put the blame on.

"Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson, you will both be staying after and you have detention for a week with me starting tomorrow."

"But Professor! We didn't..."

"Ten points from Slytherin and don't talk back again Mr. Zabini." While Hermione and Draco cleaned up their extremely small mess they quickly finished their potion and Hermione handed the small vile of potion to Snape who inspected it carefully, looking t the color, texture, and smell of the substance. "Even though your classmates found it fun to blow up your potion you have made a remarkably good potion. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger both of you get an 'O' for the day, everyone else gets a 'T' because you are all imbeciles. That is the end of class for the day, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, might I speak to you for a moment please?" The both walked toward the front of the class and looked at him questioningly. "You two seem to be the most promising in the class, how would you feel about making a few extra-credit potions for me?" he asked. Hermione answered him rather quickly with her response.

"No thank you Professor." She chirped happily at him.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong Miss Granger, did you say you didn't want this opportunity?"

"That is what I said" she said with a nod of her head.

"Very well then, Mr. Malfoy, what about you?"

"No thank you Professor we're taking it easy this year, no more worries."

"Hmm.. I suppose it's going to be a very dull year without my two brightest students taking it easy won't it?" he asked unhappily.

"Probably, sorry about that professor." Draco mumbled apologetically. Hermione just kept smiling until she got over to the door and yelled back at Snape.

"Have a good day Professor, I hope you like jello!"

* * *

-A/N Oi, there is another chapter for you all. I hope you like it, it had a little bit of fun in it so tell me what you thought. I love jello! (Not really though its just a fun thing to write about.) . I'll type the next chapter soon, I think I'm typed out for a while. Perhaps I'll just go write some. Anyway review and I'll love you forever. Which I would also like to thank RavenclawGenius for her ever so helpful reviews, and everyone else who has reviewed it makes my soul happy to see people like my story.

* * *

Beta note-_twitch, twitch_ Well, on the bright side, I got my jackalope back. And for future reference(not that I can foresee a situation in which you would need to know this) a jackalope is a western fictitious creature, and basically just a hare with antlers. Good day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry _freakin_ Potter. Duh.

-A/N I am very sorry I haven't updated, but I found it necessary to clear my thoughts, because I stupidly wrote out the story I have found numerous things I hate about it so I am rewriting what I have written so it takes me even longer to type the story. Really sorry about that. I love snow by the way. Not. But I do love my reviewers, a whole bunch, especially RavenclawGenius and HappeeGoLuckee! Thanks a bunch, as always much love to my beta!

* * *

Recap: "Have a good day Professor, I hope you like jello."

* * *

Snape blinked curious as to what she meant. He also did not know what jello was. Shaking his head he decided he would rather not know. 

"To the kitchen then Draco?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione, how are we going to get to the kitchen?" he asked tentatively.

"Well Draco, you simply have to know your way around the school isn't that right?" she said with a very Slytherin-esque smirk on her face.

"Do you know how scary that smirk is on your face?" _Yet how incredibly sexy it is on your face. Oh god, did I just think that? Why did I just think that? Because its true. _Hermione though on this a moment while looking at Draco who was looking like he was having a major internal conflict before smirking and saying.

"It's obviously not as scary as what is going on in your head" she said maliciously.

"To true Hermione, to true. So down to the to the kitchen to make th lime flavored gelatinous substance that is very tasty or so said by numerous amounts of muggles?"

"Why indeed Draco!" then she promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the painting of fruit that led into the kitchen."Draco, I'll give you something nice if you can guess which fruit I have to tickle," she chirped happily at him.

"Hmm, what is you definition of something nice exactly Miss Granger?" he asked playfully.

"Nope, nothing until you name me a fruit" she stated wickedly leaving Draco to ponder.

"Well I'm going to go with the pear because it sounds good at the moment." He said with a slight nod for conformation, Hermione sighed and tickled the pear making Draco smirk. "So whats my prize."

"Jello?" she asked timidly, Draco snorted at this. "Well I don't know, you think of something, I didn't think you would actually get it right," she said with a scowl to which Draco smiled. "You know what there is no prize, I lied," she said triumphantly. She then hopped through the portrait and pulled Draco through. Pretending to be sore at her for not getting a prize he pouted his lips like a child and said unhappily.

"But Miss Mione, you promised me jello and thats what I want, lime jello with pear chunks and whipped cream on top,... or a cookie. That'll work too."

"Draco, I though you wanted to make some jello with me, it'll be fun, come on." She said in a overly cute voice and looking at him through large brown puppy-eyes.

"Alright, alright, jello it is then, now how do we make this gelatinous substance?

"Why that is quite easy," she said as she walked toward the center of th room where a small table sat. She smiled at all the house-elves that were running around the room frantically preparing a meal, she bent down and whispered in one's ear, then smiled and nodded when it said something quietly back to her. She then headed over to a large cabinet and grabbed a little green box from it, she walked over to him and gave him the small box. "Ready to make some gelatinous food of yumminess? Draco nodded slowly at this.

"Sure, but how do you make a box of powder into such a thing?" he asked.

"Master Draco must be adding hot water and sugar sirs!" squeaked a rather exciting looking Dobby.

"Oh Dobby! Your here! Splendid!" Hermione squealed happily. Malfoy looked at the small house-elf before him and bowed his head slightly at the creature and smiled. Dobby looked from Hermione to Draco and smiled almost amusedly, he looked back to Hermione and asked.

"Miss Hermione, do you prefer the company of Master Malfoy more than Harry Potter now? " he asked looking slightly less happy then before, Hermione sighed at this but smiled and nodded her head at the elf.

"Indeed I do Dobby, Harry ignored me for far too long, Ronald too, Draco here showed me what a good friend is like." She stated sincerely to the elf, Dobby who looked at her eyes wide with shock that Harry Potter had done something awful snapped out of it and smiled at Hermione again.

"Well Dobby is glad Miss Hermione found a good friend, Master Malfoy was always quite nice to Dobby, unlike elder Master Malfoy," said Dobby, looking genuinely pleased which made Hermione smile happily at Draco. Draco didn't really notice what was going on around him because his attention was currently taken by the green box in his hand which had obviously perplexed him.

"Okay Draco, I need you to go fetch a Pyrex and put some water in it, two cups please." Draco snapped out of his confusion to hear 'Pyrex and two cups' he nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about. He walked toward the cupboards and stared blankly at them wondering how he was going to locate a 'Pyrex' without actually looking or knowing what one was. He pulled out his wand and said the first thing that popped into his mind. 'Accio Pyrex' he looked around hopefully. After a moment, one of the cupboards burst open and a small glass pitcher came flying out headed directly at his face. In the small amount of time he had, he wondered if he should duck so he wouldn't have a large amount of pain inflicted upon himself or catch it and have lots of pain. He chose to go the pain free way, he let if fall.

He stared down at the shattered glass at his feet then looked at Dobby who was staring at him with a wide grin plastered on his face. Draco put his finger to his lips and 'shushed' him then muttered 'Reparo' at the shards. Then he walked over to the large sinks and filled it with hot water. When he had completed that he took it over to Hermione who poured the powder from the box into the hot water then added the sugar and stirred it up.

"Okay now it needs to sit in a refrigerator for a little bit so it becomes gelatinous," Hermione said cheerfully and handed the Pyrex to Dobby who walked away with it.

"How long is a little bit Hermione," Draco questioned.

"Oh, you know a few hours," she said with a slight grin.

"Right... so what are we going to do for a couple hours?"

"Well first we need to make a list" she stated with a serious face.

"A list of what exactly?" he inquired.

"A list of things to buy of course" she said plainly. She took out her quill and some parchment then sat down at the table and motioned for him to do so too. On the top of the list she wrote 'Things to Buy' and started listing.

1.Clothing

2. Make-up (Hermione)

3. Sunglasses

She stopped writing and looked up at Draco and asked in a almost inaudible voice "Do you think you'd have time to teach me how to ride a broom, I've always been to scared to learn." Draco was so surprised by this statement he openly stared at her with wide eyes.

"You don't know how to ride a broom and you used to be Potter and Weasley's best friend?" he asked when he had regained his ability to speak.

"That is correct, I also extremely dislike quidditch and the only reason I went to the matches was to be supportive." Draco just stared at her blankly. "Well anyway, would you be willing to teach me?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm.. yeah of course Hermione" he said and watched her visibly relax.

4. Broom (Hermione _& Draco)_

Draco had grabbed the quill and wrote his name down also.

"I want the newest Firebolt" he said absentmindedly when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Okay then, so how drastically are we changing, do we need haircuts?" she asked. Draco blinked then smiled.

"Yes, I think we should" he nodded his head with satisfaction.

5. Haircuts

6. Visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes (New Hogsmeade Branch)

"Hermione, I thought you were angry at Weasley."

"I am angry at Ron, but I'm not mad at the twins, besides they were my favorites of all the Weasleys, mind you Charlie and Bill aren't that bad," she admitted. Draco nodded at this, even he didn't dislike the twins when he was supposed to, it was just too hard when they played such wonderful pranks on people. Hermione gave an small sigh and Draco looked at her.

"Whats wrong?" he inquired politely.

"We have to go to Herbology" she stated with a frown. "But when thats over we should have jello to eat!." She packed her stuff up and waved at Dobby then walked to the portrait entrance, then looked back at Draco who was still sitting at the table staring at her. She stared back at him, _Why is he looking at me like that, what did I do wrong? Maybe I have something on my shoes, okay no, oh well. _Shaking her head she said "Draco you coming?" this seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Of course" he said and stood up and walked over and held the portrait open for her. They walked down the hall and chatted about Herbology and wondered if Professor Sprout had been into the garden in the center of the school. They both doubted that she had. They decided to ask Helga is she could visit the garden. After what seemed like only a few minutes the were in front of the Herbology greenhouse.

"Parting of the ways?" Draco asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hermione said mirroring his face. Hermione stepped into the large greenhouse and walked over to the Gryffindor side. Draco walked in when she had stood beside Lavender Brown, he walked over to the Slytherin side and gave them as well as the Gryffindor side a scathing glance. Professor Sprout walked in two or three minutes later and started counting the number of students, she sighed there were eleven Slytherins and eleven Gryffindors and she had wanted pairs of two. Hermione, who was the student closest to her on the Gryffindor side, looked at her and because of her curiosity she felt a strong need to ask what the problem was. "Professor, is there something wrong?" she asked with a sincere smile on.

"Well, I wanted to work in pairs today, but there are eleven in both houses and I'm sure that no Slytherin and Gryffindor will work together." She huffed. Hermione smiled and said the only logical reason she could think of for herself and Draco to work together, play the Head card.

"Well, I'm sure Malfoy and I could work together on whatever we are doing, we're both Heads and I'm sure we can be reasonable about this." She said with a slight frown to make the teacher feel slightly guilty.

"Oh Hermione, that would be splendid, I'm terribly sorry about this, but would you two mind being partners the rest of the year?" she asked slightly timidly. "The class is uneven and I'm afraid that I can't fit anymore people into the classroom," she said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Professor I'm sure Malfoy and I will be fine." She gave a small smile to Professor Sprout then looked over at Draco who was staring at her; for the second time that day they found themselves working together in class. The class went smoothly after everyone had been glared at by both Hermione and Draco. Draco and Hermione didn't say much, but for fun they would start whispering insults back and forth at each other to keep themselves amused. The class was fairly slow because most of the class was spent taking notes on the lecture of water plants. Hermione and Draco, Neville and Lavender, and Blaise and Goyle were the only groups who had completed the assigned projects done correctly. When the class ended Hermione whispered in Draco's ear "See you in the kitchen," then walked out of the room. Draco watched her leave, he also watched as Weasley and Potter ran off behind her. He scowled deeply and strode out of the room behind them, when he was out in the hall he yelled at them.

"Potter, Weasley." He said in his coldest voice which would have stopped the bravest Gryffindor. They turned around and looked at him and glared.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter said in an angry voice which made Draco smirk.

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want to talk to either of you." He said in a voice that matched Potter's, he turned his head and glared at Weasley, who flinched slightly under his glare.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to see us, we want to speak to her." Potter snarled. At this Draco decided he had detained them long enough for Hermione to get away so he shrugged and walked past them leaving them to stare at him walking away.

* * *

-A/N YAY!! I finished typing that felt like it took too long. X.x I really want some tea now. I hope you all enjoyed it. I find this story increasingly more nauseating the more I read it, I've changed it so much I basically had to throw what I've already written out and have to rewrite everything. What a pain. 

Review and it might make me feel better?

Next Chapter: JELLO!!!

* * *

-beta note Hey I actually contributed to the story this time. For RavenclawGenius: I've never encountered a live jackalope, but taxidermy offices often feature them, so you could ask around I suppose. I would try Texas myself. Thats all I got, ja. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not I don't own Harry Potter.

-A/N. OMG!! I haven't typed forever. I feel bad. Well here is more story!!!

* * *

Recap: Draco decided he had detained them long enough for Hermione to get away, so he shrugged and walked past them, leaving them staring at him blankly. 

Draco headed down to the kitchen and tickled the pear, then stepped inside to find Hermione already sitting at the table and looking over a piece of parchment; eating a green substance which he assumed to be jello. He stared at her and couldn't help but think her hair was very pretty and the color was such a beautiful shade and how her hair fell in her eyes was cute. Then he regained his thoughts only to wonder. _Hermione, beautiful... gods I am losing it_. _Well she is quite pretty, ugh the fumes in this kitchen are getting to me. _He sighed and walked over to where she was seated. He slid into the seat across from her quietly, so she didn't lose her concentration.

He looked into the bowl that was in front of him and smiled at the green gelatinous substance that filled it Without noticing the word "Jello" slipped from his lips. He picked up a spoonful and stared at it with curious eyes. Normally he was opposed to eating anything he had never heard of before or was able to come in multiple colors but still had the same name. Deciding that if Hermione could eat it then he could too, he put the spoon in his mouth and ate it. Then he looked up to see Hermione staring at him with a satisfied grin on. He swallowed, hard, and gave her a smile to which she began laughing quietly.

"Draco you should have seen your face, you looked like someone was forcing you to drink one of Neville's potions," she laughed. He smiled back and took anouther bite deciding that it was quite good. She stared at thim, then looked down with a slight frown which made Draco frown too.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Nothing, but Draco, thank you for a little while ago, you stopped them from following me, thanks." She said then looked up at him to see his face that was covered with a look of worry, almost painful to look at. She had only seen that face on three other people, her parents, and Mrs. Weasley. She smiled at him warmly and asked "Good Jello?" to which he nodded.

"What are you working on?" He asked when he had finished the Jello.

"I'm working on setting up the schedule for the prefects to monitor the halls, tonight I have the Hufflepuff boy and the Ravenclaw girl, does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, do you want me to delegate next week?" She nodded happily.

"That would be wonderful," she said absentmindedly. She suddenly looked up and smiled at him. "I'm so excited for tomorrow, we leave at eight right? Draco nodded, then wondered how she had convinced him to go shopping with her, he hated shopping. People always followed him around wanting him to buy stuff. Sometimes he really hated being rich, but it did have its perks. He sighed and noticed Hermione had pulled out the list she had made yesterday and wrote in dark bold letters for number seven,

**TATTOO**

Watching Hermione write out the word, Draco snatched the quill out of her hand and simply added a **S** to it before she had time to write her name beside it, he liked the idea though, he handed the quill back and smiled innocently at her.

"We have to go to lunch now," he said and extended his hand to help her up. Hermione frowned at this.

"Oh fine." She said and grabbed his hand and stood up and put her stuff in her bag. They walked to the Great Hall in silence only stopping to yell at a few second years who were running down the hall. When they got to the Great Hall corridor they looked at each other and smiled. Draco left first this time, as he walked down the hall Hermione watched him strut down the hall with his normal overly arrogant smirk on. _Ugh that stupid smirk drives me so crazy now more than it used to. _She shook her head and walked toward the door of the great hall.

She walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Lavender Brown and across from Colin Creevy, the entire table seemed to be staring at her. She turned to glare at them, when the majority of them had turned back to what they had been doing, she grabbed an apple and a piece of chicken. She took an drink of pumpkin juice and noticed that three people were still looking at her, Malfoy, which didn't really bug her all that much, also Ron and Harry. Looking over at the two, she threw them a look of complete disgust. Shaking her she stood up and strode out of the Great Hall.

She walked down the the Head's room, saying the password; she entered and went over to the couch and flopped onto it ungracefully, giving a loud sigh she looked up only to find Godric and Salazar looking back down. Seeing them she couldn't help but smile and say "Hello." They both smiled warmly at her and greeted her back.

"How is your day going little one?" Salazar questioned.

"Far too long," she stated sadly to which the old men grinned at her.

"Perhaps a nap would be appropriate," stated Godric. "Salazar shall serenade you to sleep," he said happily, giving Salazar a playful shove. The other two stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Well maybe not, he's a little out of tune, being dead does that to the best of us."

"Well a nap does sound rather nice," she said and snuggled up with a pillow and closed her eyes, then drifted off to with the two founders watching her like over-protective fathers.

"Sweet little girl that one," mumbled Salizar.

"Indeed, and we've corrupted her little mind, what kind of people are we, not noble ones is for sure," said Godric sadly.

"We're pranksters my dear friend, pranksters, and soon she will be one of us, but she'll still turn out great I'm sure of it," said Salazar with a triumphant smile on, Godric just smiled and nodded.

"Great, perfect, unattainable, detached, lonely," A voice said from a corner of the room. "Those are the words a smart person would associate with greatness." Both founders turned their gazes to look at the voice that had spoken those crude yet truthful words to find Draco Malfoy with a sad face drawn over his normally stoic one like a mask of despair. The two founders looked at him and saw what Hermione would become is she had kept on her path. "She would have ended up like me, friendless, alone, detached, and only being able to to see one thing, her goal." He said with a small sigh he walked over to where Hermione laid on the couch and smiled down at her then looked back up at the two founders and said "I don't want her to end up like me, though she kind of already has, and it hurts to see her like that."

The founders nodded again, but then Salazar said, "She's not quite like you yet my friend, she still has someone she can look to, who worries about her well being besides four old dead people."

Draco looked at him questioningly thinking _he must mean Dumbledore. _

"And boy, that almost dead guy doesn't count either, he cares about all the students, it's his job to do that, I'm talking about you, we aren't blind boy, she means something to you, we can see you look at her with understand and compassion, and you might not see it but you give her hope, something to look forward to. You'll be her savior, even great people need saving, you can save each other when the other falls, from now on." Draco nodded at them and walked over to the chair by the fire and sat down.

"Saving someone who's convinced they haven't fallen sounds hard, but I'm sure its not impossible" he said absentmindedly. Draco looked at Hermione _she looks so peaceful when she sleeps. _He looked back at the portrait which was now empty and he sighed and stood up. He walked over to Rowena's library and opened the door and walked in. After almost dying of shock from the vast amount of books that were in there, he walked down a row of books. At the end he found a portrait of Rowena. She was sitting in a large blue chair reading a book. Draco smiled and looked around the library flicking through some books that caught his eye. After looking through the books for half an hour he decided to get some real food because he didn't really eat at lunch.

When walking down to the kitchen he glared at some people who dared to talk in his presence. He opened the portrait of the fruit and stepped in and closed it quietly, then turned to find himself face to face with Potter and Weasley. He sighed inwardly at this. _What did I do to deserve this again? Oh right, tortured people for my first six years of school. _

He glanced at Harry and Ron and walked over to one of the house-elves and asked it if it could prepare two meals for him. The house elf nodded and scurried off. He walked over to the large industrial refrigerator and grabbed the rest of the jello they made after Potions. He walked back out and started looking for a spoon but shifted uncomfortably because he knew they were still watching him. After finding the silverware he sat down at the table and ate his jello in quiet. Until someone had the indecency to say something.

"Malfoy, how do you know how to get into the kitchen." Weasley asked turning a dark red, signifying that he was angry. Malfoy blinked and shrugged.

"Hermione." He said shortly. Turning back towards his oh so wonderful lime jello. The other two boys stared at him with disbelieving eyes, trying to tell themselves that he was lying. Feeling like annoying them some more Draco decided to tell them about... jello. He turned around and faced the two, with the bowl held up.

"Do you know what this is?" to which Harry nodded and Ron just looked bewildered.

"Jello?" Harry asked now looking confused as well. Draco nodded.

"Yes, this is jello, this is seriously the best tasting muggle food I have had the pleasure to ingest," he stated happily. "And on that note I bid you both adieu," he then walked over to the house elf with his two plates of food and walked out leaving both of them to wonder. He went down the steps and walked down the empty corridor to come to the large doors of their room. He said the password and the door opened, but not without the annoying creaking. He stepped in and walked over to the large table and put the plates down.

He walked over to the couch and looked down at Hermione who was still sleeping quietly. Deciding that she had slept enough he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HERMIONE! There is a giant arachnid on your shirt!."

To which Hermione snapped her eyes open and jumped up so fast he didn't think she had been asleep at all. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice Hermione glaring daggers at hims. He finally stopped and smiled innocently at her, she rolled her eyes.

"A giant arachnid, Draco? Honestly I thought you were smart, couldn't you be slightly more creative?" This time he rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to get you up, I brought you some food," he said with a smile. Hermione blinked, she wasn't really hungry but she thought she should eat something because he had been nice enough to get it for her. He smiled at her and as if reading her thoughts he said.

"You should eat some of it because I had to put up with Weasel-king and Pothead in the kitchen, and by the way I ate the rest of the jello," he said with a slightly mocking smile. Hermione frowned slightly but grinned quickly.

"Well thank you for getting me some food, it is very much appreciated, and I'm terribly sorry you had to deal with those two blundering idiots" she said morosely. Draco smirked at this and nodded. While sitting down and eating Draco took some time to figure out just who Hermione Granger was.

This is what he knew: she was muggleborn, she didn't have any siblings, she has a owl named Clare, both her parents were dead, so where did that leave her? She lived by herself a month for a month he knew so she had some money. Not that he cared about money anymore, he just knew that she had to pay for her stuff somehow, that is what he presumed anyway. He didn't want to upset her but he really wanted to know more about her.

"Umm Hermione, may I ask you something?" She looked over smiling to see his serious face, her own smile turned to a serious one of her own.

"Sure, Draco, shoot," she said.

"Would you be willing to tell me about yourself, like know you personally, not just basics," he said looking into her eyes with his own gray ones boring into her chestnut brown ones. Pleading. Just that one glance broke her down and she nodded slowly.

"I don't see why not," she said with a shrug. Draco smiled brightly and drug her over to the large comfy black leather chairs by the fire and pushed her into one playfully; to which she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"So what do you want to know Draco?"

"Umm... I'm not really sure, just talk about yourself." Hermione frowned but nodded.

"Ok... My name is Hermione Katherine Granger...

* * *

-A/N God that took forever. Anyway... how are we all? Good I hope, maybe I won't slack off again and I'll keep writing. I SWEAR IT WILL GET FUNNY! 

B/N: so she says.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Well you know how this goes... I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Recap: "Ok... My name is Hermione Katherine Granger... 

I'm 17, I'm an orphan with no siblings, my favorite color is blue, but I like black too. I enjoy reading, learning in general, and when I'm at home I like to play tennis, which is a muggle sport. Umm.. you've kinda been upgraded to my best friend. Before I attended Hogwarts I went to the best private school in London."

"So you're pretty rich?" Draco asked with a slightly confused face. Hermione scowled at the question but nodded.

"I suppose you could say that," she said simply.

"No offense, but why did you hang out with Weasley then? Wouldn't it make more sense if you hung out with the rich kids?"

"I don't really approve of cliques. I don't judge people by the money they have in their pockets either. Everyone at the muggle school worshipped the ground I walked on, I was the richest kid there, I hated it. I don't like being admired for my money, just my brain," she said sullenly. Suddenly Draco understood and whispered almost inaudibly.

"Just for my money, and my looks, not for my brain." He looked up at saw Hermione smiling warmly at him and he couldn't help but smile too. Another question popped into his head and he grinned.

"Hermione, compared to me, how much money do you have?" he asked curiously and she sighed.

"Well, since I got both of my parents money instead of just my mothers, which was what was supposed to happen, I'm gonna give a safe guess with a few thousand galleons less." she said with her forhead wrinkled in concentration. Draco blinked. _Only a few thousand galleons shorter, impossible, no one has that much money. Well I'll just double check. _

"Is all your money in the muggle banks?" Hermione shook her head.

"Actually when my parents passed away all the money got transferred into galleons and put into Gringotts vaults."

"Vaults? You have more than one, you weren't kidding when you said not much less than me, huh? I have four full vaults, and one that we normally used which is now almost empty, so four full ones, how many do you have?" he asked.

"Well, three full ones, and the fourth sure isn't low, the goblins said it only had about 200 galleons removed from it." She stated with a shrug and sad smile.

"Hermione, do you realize if anyone from school found out you were that rich even Potter and Weasley would come running back to you, and you would be smothered by people who would just want to be around you because of your money." Nodding glumly Hermione sighed. Draco smiled.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Hermione looked up at him and saw that he had no intention of spilling that secret and smiled at him. Draco saw her smile at him and felt a strange tug on his inside that felt like his insides were turning. _Gods, why does she have to do this to me, the only girl who wouldn't like me like that. Not that I would like her. Ugh don't lie to yourself, Fine, I want her, how couldn't I? Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _Hermione who is still staring at him was thinking the exact same thing.

"So tomorrow is should be fun" Hermione said happily.

"Indeed it should," Draco said with a smirk.

"What time is it?" Draco looked at his watch.

"It's 8:05, we have two hours before patrol" he stated.

"Hmm.. what to do, what to do." Hermione siad with a bored face on.

"Well, we could always read," said Draco holding up a thick text book. At this Hermione turned up her nose and gave an indignant look.

"No thank you Mr. Malfoy, I'd much rather not read a book if thats okay with you, in fact, I would much rather dance around the room with my hairbrush singing some random rock song into it." Draco grinned at the image in his head and nodded.

"I'm not sure how "some random rock song" goes but I'm just dying to hear it. He said as he pulled out his wand. He muttered "accio brush" then put out his hand and caught her hair brush and smiled and handed it to Hermione. Hermione blinked and took the hair brush.

"Well go on, sing your heart out Hermione." Hermione smiled and "accio-ed" another hairbrush from her room and handed it to him.

"Sing with me?" she asked wish an innocent smile, as soon as he took the brush she started some music and half yelled, half sang. "Some random rock song, to bad its not a real song, I never thought I'd need to, but I guess I have my own song. A song called 'some random rock song!'" She smiled and changed the the music to 'Pain" by Three Days Grace. They looked at each other and sang the lyrics in unison.

"Pain, without love, pain can't get enough, pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all!" They burst out laughing.

"New song, new song" Draco yelled over the music. Hermione flicked her wand and 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley came on, and... they danced... and sang... and laughed. After about an hour and a half they passed out on the couch and were breathing heavily. "Well... that was interesting" he said happily.

Hermione just nodded silently. Then she jumped up and ran over to her bag and grabbed something looking at it her eyes bugged out and she raced over to Draco and grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward the door.

"Come on Draco, we're going to be late for patrol," she said as she opened up the door and started pulling him down the hall or really just trying to pull him down the hall. Draco, who was walking at a normal pace, allowed Hermione to try and pull him. She gave up and walked beside him a few minutes later.

"Now we're going to be late," she groaned.

"No we're not, we still have 15 minutes, and we're almost there," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, my watch must have been wrong." She said with a slight frown on.

They arrived at the patrol point and met with the prefects who had patrolled the previous shift. After dismissing the two prefects they began patrolling the hallways. Like the day before, they ended their patrol at midnight. They walked back to their common room and as soon as Hermione got into the room she had the song 'Ring Ring' playing by Mika. She grabbed her hair brush and sang.

"You've got a dangerous obsession, now I'm in need of some protection, that was never my intention, used to love me now you hate me, say I drove you crazy, well if I did you maybe, won't somebody save me, from you now!" she stopped singing and looked over at Draco who was staring at her. She smiled and held out the hair brush to ask :Do you want to sing too?" He shook his head. She smiled and shrugged and hummed the rest of the song. Then turned the music off and walked over to Draco. She patted his head and grinned at him.

"See you in the morning Draco," she said and he nodded at her.

"Sleep well Hermione" he said not much over a whisper. Hermione turned and went into Rowena's room to sleep. Draco sat down in his chair quietly listening to the fire crackle, he had taken up that in is boredom at the manor when he had no one to talk to but the house-elves. Sighing he looked up at the portrait not to see one founder, but four founders all looking down at him. He blinked. Yep, they were all still there, bother.

"Can I help you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I do believe you can." stated Helga. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it would work.

"Alright, what can i help you with?" he questioned.

"Well we four believe that you two deserve something, because whether or not you believe it, you two are so ...inordinary it amazes even us, and boy, as long as we have been around its quite hard to amaze us anymore. You two go against just about every rule set down by society for the two of you. We find this completely fascinating and somewhat amusing. We also wish to help you with your quest to cause chaos throughout the school. You know the Marauders, yes?" Draco nodded and she continued. "Well those four boys didn't exactly make that map by themselves, it's a copy of our map, and an incomplete one at that, they never finished it." Helga stated with a grin. Draco's mouth dropped and he just stared at her. _She has got to be kidding me. _Godric who had been silent up until then smirked and said, "It's in my room. To which Draco nodded and slowly got up and walked toward his room.

He opened the door and walked into the large dark room.

"There's a switch to your right on the wall, press it." Said Godric's voice After a second or two Draco had found the switch and pressed it up, it did nothing for a moment but then the who room lit up. The whole room was decorated in dark red and gold, it was a beautiful room. It had a wall of books with a large desk not to far in front of it. He looked around the room to find most things seemed to be quite large. He shrugged it off and walked toward the bookshelf. After looking at the names of some of the books he turned to look at the desk.

"Open the second drawer down and take the feather on the table and press up into the hole under the drawer, that should have the bottom part pop open." Godric stated happily. Draco did as he said and when it popped open he found a large black key and a silver necklace with a snake curled up around a emerald. He smiled at the necklace and placed it back in the drawer and grabbed the key. "Salazar says to give that to your better half." Godric said from across the room.

"What?" Draco said confused.

"The necklace, I took it from Salazar a long while ago. Made him very upset. But he's known where it was for a while and he wants you to give it to Hermione. He had always wanted to give it to someone worthy, he thinks she is very worthy." He said thoughtfully. Draco nodded and took the necklace, then held up the large key. "Ahh yes, find the oldest 'Hogwarts; A History.' and pull it out, its against a piece of shelf , there is a key hole on the side" he instructed. Draco nodded again. After a few minutes, he found the book and revealed the key hole, glancing back at Godric, he put the key into it and turned it , making a loud noise the bookshelf began to move. Draco stepped back quickly, after they stopped moving he stepped back up to find another door. He glanced back at Godric and the man just smiled at him. Draco turned the nob to the door and pulled it open. He stepped into yet another room decorated in red and gold. "It's lying on the desk." Godric stated from a small portrait on the wall.

_Dumbledore must have never been in this room before,_ Draco thought as he approached the desk in the middle of the room.

Laid out on the desk was a piece of parchment that looked rather like a set of blue prints. He looked closely at it; there were moving dots on the map. He looked closer to see names above or below the dots. He looked around on the section showing the bottom floor to find a dot of himself. Hermione's dot caught his eye, it was not doing what it should have been - namely, staying still. Instead it was moving back and forth; she was pacing. He frowned and looked up at Godric who was smiling down at him.

"Thank you, for this, and for the necklace, I'm sure she'll love it," he said to Godric. Godric just smiled and nodded to him.

"Before you leave this school I want you to find the best pranksters here and give that to them. Make sure you pick well. With that map, finding a prankster shouldn't be too hard." He stated with a sincere smile. Draco nodded again and walked out of the room, pulling the key out of the bookshelf and replacing the book when they had closed. He put the key back and switched the lights out. He walked into the common room and glanced at Hermione's dot, still pacing. He walked into Rowena's library and stopped at the bedroom door and looked at it. He raised his fist and knocked gently on the door. He watched the map as she came to the door and stood on the other side of the door. After a minute he whispered.

* * *

-A/N Ok, this is where its gonna go all funny, you should give up now. Seriously, why are you still reading?

B/N: (July 25) ED has obviously forgotten that a Beta is practically necessary in her writing. I have therefore found myself compelled to aid her. Not really, I'm just being overly harsh _and_ dramatic. I am having Jasper the Jackalope keep lookout though. You never know what might crop up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own it, and never will.

-A/N if you missed the other one, this is where the story goes all... weird.

* * *

Recap: He watched the map as she came to the door and stood on the other side of the door. After a minute he whispered. 

"Hermione, it's me, I know you're standing on the other side of the door." A second later the door flung open and he found himself blinking at the person in front of him, it couldn't have been Hermione Granger. Because the person standing before him was a girl about six feet tall, skinny, with long straight black hair with a scowl that would have been most unpleasant if he cared. But instead he just stared, and stared, and stared some more.

"Draco, did you need something?" the girl said in a friendly voice. He nodded slowly.

"I was looking for Hermione, but I didn't know she had company. I'm sorry to disturb you," he said in a confused voice. The girl blinked at him in her own confusion. Then as realization hit her, she looked down at herself and swore loudly.

"Shit, Shit, shit, gods damn it, I didn't want anyone to know." the girl cursed angrily. After taking a deep breathe in she sighed and moved to the side of the door. "Come on in Draco" the girl said. He walked into Hermione's room and turned to look at the girl. Then realization hit him at who the girl was and he gasped.

"Hermione?" he asked softly. To which the girl nodded, he just stared some more. _My god, she's beautiful, but she's so different looking. Why didn't she always do around looking like this, people would never insult her if she looked like this. I guess she would be even more like me then. He sighed inwardly Right like me. _"Wow, you look so different, is this the real you?" he asked nervously.

"I wasn't planning on anyone ever seeing me like this, it'd be like being at the private school again. It's be horrible." She said with tears about to spill out of her eyes. Draco looked at her and as if being pulled by a string, he wrapped his arms around her engulfing her in a hug.

"Shh... Hermione it's okay," he said in a voice he hoped was calming, he stroked her head. "Please don't cry, people won't do that here, I won't let people chase after you like puppies." She buried her head in the front of his robes and let a small sob out. After standing there for a few minutes she stopped crying and pulled away from him. Draco looked into her eyes and smiled warmly. "Alright now?" he asked softly.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Umm... so what do you think? I know it doesn't look like me, but I still have the same brain and personality, I guess," she said quickly. Looking up at him with apprehension.

"I think you look wonderful like that - very Slytherin looking," he said with a slight smirk. He walked around her in a circle. She was very tall, only an two or three inches behind him, she also had skin paler than his own, almost translucent. But it was her eyes that were the most captivating thing about her. No longer the warm chestnut brown but a dark emerald green that made all her facial features more defined.

"Draco?" she asked quietly making him snap out of the trance he had fallen into and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How would people react if I went around like this from now on?" she asked timidly.

"Well, you'd get a lot more attention that's for sure." he said absentmindedly. Then he looked at her with a big grin and asked happily, "but who said attention was a bad thing? Oh, I guess if you are going to stay like that you'll have to make your mind up before we buy clothes later ." He said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded and sat down on her bed and folded her legs under herself and pondered on this for a few minutes. Draco sat down on the bed the same way.

"Hermione, while you think on that, I have stuff to show you that should put you in a very good mood." He said as he pulled out the map. He did a double take to find it had gone blank. He blinked then frowned. "Ugh, I'll be right back," he said as he jumped off the bed and darted back into the common room. He held the blank map in front of the portrait of the founders.

"Scorned upon by thee, to open it, Scorned by those who see, to close it." stated Rowena.

"Say that and touch the map with your wand." Helga stated after Rowena. Draco nodded and said the phrase and touched the map. It sprung to life again and he watched it slowly etch itself back out. He then ran back to Hermione. Without saying anything he handed her the map and climbed back up onto her bed.

"Is this, Hogwarts?" she asked running her fingers over the map.

"Yes, this is what Potter's map does right?" he asked. Hermione just nodded. She looked over the map and some of the dots that were still moving at the time. Draco looked at one the was doing the same thing Hermione had been doing earlier, pacing. Severus Snape was pacing.

"Looks like my godfather can't sleep." Draco said with a small smirk. Hermione looked over at him with a surprised face on.

"He's your godfather? That's kind of hard to imagine, he's not exactly a fatherly kind of person." Hermione said with a slight grimace. Draco gave a slight snort.

"No, I don't figure he would be a very good father figure, but hey, anything works for someone who doesn't have any other close relatives" he said with a slight sigh. Hermione just nodded sadly.

"This map seems to have more rooms on it than Harry's does." Draco smirked.

"That is because it does, the one we have is more like an blue print of the school" Draco said. "It has everything, even the ones that are completely sealed off, or more less so thought completely blocked."

"Amazing," Hermione said quietly. Then after a moment she looked up with curious eyes. "Well, you said you had stuff, what else do you have?" she asked curiosity now getting the better of her. Draco chuckled slightly.

"Okay, but you have to close your eyes," she nodded and closed her eyes. Draco got up quickly and to the other side of the bed, he took the necklace out of his pocket and unclipped it. He looked at Hermione to make sure her eyes were closed, he smiled to see her face look so at ease. He brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and placed the necklace around her neck and clipped it.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," he said happily. She gasped when she saw it.

"Draco, it's beautiful, where did you get it." she asked.

"Well, Salazar wanted you to have it, he was impressed by you, he saw how brave and smart you are, though you were one of the few people who would be worthy of wearing it," he said with a sincere smile on. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded her head.

"Well, that settles it for me, I'm going to stay like this. Draco, I want people to see the real me. I want them to understand , that I'm not just some know-it-all bookworm who has nothing to her name." She stated with a large grin on.

"Well that sounds good to me, we can start later today... say 8:00, but right now, lets go get some ice cream, that always makes me feel good." He said as he jumped off the bed and held out his hand for Hermione to take. She grabbed his his hand and they walked into the common room. Draco grabbed the map and double checked to make sure no one was in the kitchen at the moment and folded up the map and tossed it on th couch. Yanking the door open he stepped into the hallway and they proceeded up to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen to come face to face with Severus Snape.

"Draco," the man say wearily. "What do you think you're doing up so late?" He glanced at Hermione with a scathing look, but blinked in confusion when he didn't know who she was.

"Well Godfather, I'm getting some ice cream" He said rather quickly.

"Very well, but who is she, and why is she with you?" Snape questioned.

"Oh right, umm, I suppose let me introduce her, this is the real, Gryffindor know-it-all that we have come to appreciate for her brain, Miss Hermione Granger," he said rather happily.

"Draco, I think you're delusional, this girl is clearly not Miss Granger, might I remind you what she looks..."

"Thats just it sir!" he interrupted. "She had a transfiguration spell on her the whole time she was at Hogwarts. She's not who anyone believed her to be, besides a know-it-all." He proclaimed rather loudly at Snape.

Snape who looked completely taken aback by his godson's outburst turned and looked at the girl who had remained silent until then. She looked up at him with large green eyes and blinked innocently at him. He glared at her to which she responded with a smile.

"Alleged Miss Granger, if this is so, why would you keep up such a facade?" he asked with his normal soft voice. She frowned slightly.

"I kept my facade because I wanted people to see what I was really like, but now I just don't care. They can think what they like of me," she said with a cold brittle voice that matched his classroom voice. Raising an eyebrow he decided not to push the matter.

"Well Miss Granger, I hope you enjoy your ice cream, I believe I will look forward to seeing you in class for the first time ever on Monday." he said and nodded at Draco on his way out.

"I could have sworn that map said he was upstairs." Draco said quietly.

"True, but he knows some secret passage ways too," Hermione said shortly. She then walked around the kitchen, finally sighing she said "Dobby, I need you please." Not a moment later the wide-eyed house-elf was standing before her.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Gran..., you're not Miss Granger, well you is, but you is not, what is been happening to Miss Granger?" questioned the elf.

"Oh nothing, this is just the me no one really sees" she said, "but I was wondering if you could get Draco and I some ice cream." The house-elf nodded and scurried off to fetch ice cream for the pair; coming back a few minutes later with two large bowls of chocolate ice cream. Taking the bowls they thanked him and headed back down to the common room. After sitting down on the large black couch and ate their ice cream in silence. Yawning, Hermione placed the bowl on the table and curled up in a ball, even if there was a fire it was still freezing.

"Hermione, you look like a cat, when you're curled up like that" Draco said chuckling.

"Well, at least I don't look like a ferret." Hermione said and stuck out her tongue. Giving her a shocked expression, then a hurt one, Draco said.

"Aww Hermione don't be mean, you're just jealous you can't be a ferret." he said playfully. Hermione then uncurled herself and walked on her and hands and knees (much like a cat) to the other side of the couch to where Draco was sitting and gave him a coy smile. She leaned over him and put her lips up to his ear and whispered.

"Are you sure you just don't want to be a cat?" Backing off she kept her smile on and got up. "I'm going to bed now, see you in a few hours Draco, shopping awaits!" she shouted happily. Draco just nodded. Draco who was still sitting on the couch wasn't really sure what to think. Really, he wasn't sure if he was had been hallucinating. _Did she just do that, she was flirting, it was actually kinda cute, the thing. Ugh. _He shook his head and headed to his room to get some sleep.

As soon as his eyes closed he fell asleep. Later, Hermione looked into his room to see if he was still sleeping. Seeing him lying face down with his head pushed into his pillow, she smirked. As evil as she was, she walked up beside his bed, took a silent breath, and yelled loudly.

* * *

-A/N Well I'm bored of typing three chapters, one day, my limit. Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gods damn it I don't own it.

-A/N If you are still reading this I love you. And I lied, I wrote four chapters. )

* * *

Recap: As soon as Draco's eyes closed he fell asleep, what felt like five minutes later Hermione looked into his room to see if he was still sleeping, seeing him lying face down with his head pushed into his pillow she smirked. Walking up beside his bed, she looked at him and smiled. As evil as she was she took a silent breath and yelled loudly. 

"Drakie-poo, I wanna go shopping, pwease Drakie-poo!" she said in a very Pansy-like voice. He shot out of his bed so fast he fell over. Sighing he looked over to see Hermione doubled over in laughter and he scowled.

"That wasn't funny Granger," he said still slightly angry at her for waking him up in such a crude manner.

"You'll get over it, besides you have to hurry up and get ready we're leaving in 35 minutes for Hogsmeade," she said happily. He blanched, he ran over to his dresser and yanked it open, taking not two minutes to find an outfit he ran over into the bathrooom.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He yelled through the door.

"I don't know, I just thought you would be up by now," she said. She sat down on his bed and waited for him to come out. About fifteen minutes later he came out looking like he always did, his hair was slightly wet still, but for all she knew it was hair gel.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked as she sat up.

"Sure, don't see why not," he said as he helped her off the bed. Looking down at the pale hands he smiled, then remembered what was more than likely going to happen. He looked at them closer and almost laughed because her nails were a very dark green that matched her eyes and Salizar's necklace.

The nail polish made he hands seem even paler if it was at all possible. Waving at the founders on their way out they proceeded upstairs. At the entrance of the great hall they went their separate ways. Hermione watch Draco enter the Great Hall and waited for him to sit down.

Taking a deep breath in Hermione entered the hall and walked toward the Gryffindor table, she felt eyes on her, and not just the few normal ones. Sitting down in her usual spot she finally had the nerve to look up. She saw almost the whole Gryffindor table looking at her.

'What are you all looking at" she hissed dangerously.

"We're look at you Slytherin, maybe you haven't noticed but you don't belong at this table." Ron whispered with venom lacing his voice.

"Well I'll have you know Ronald Weasley, that I belong at this table just as much as you," she said coldly. Looking slightly take aback at the fact she knew his name only seemed to make him angrier.

"You don't belong here, you're a Slytherin, it's so easy to see, you all have those cold eyes that have no emotion. So why don't you just go sit with them?"

"I'll sit here, because I, like you, am a Gryffindor, I've been a loyal one for six years and I'm not changing because I look different." She spat at him angrily. Harry who had been listening shot his head up with wide eyes, looking at the girl closely he saw the fury in the girl's eyes and it reminded him so much of Hermione.

"Hermione?" He asked softly almost not wanting to know if he was right. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Hello Harry," she said and nodded at him and turned to find Ron still staring at her.

"Mione, what happened to you? You look so much like one of them," he said sadly.

"Ronald, what I looked like up until this morning was a transfiguration spell so no one could see me."

"But why Hermione, why did you have to look like that, I loved your bushy hair and your brown eyes. Everything about you is dead no. Your black hair, your pale skin, glazed eyes. You look like death freakin reincarnated." He said with a pained look. "I just want my Hermione back," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, but I was never your Hermione, I was never anyone's Hermione, I'm my own person Ronald," she spat acidly. Grabbing a piece of toast she walked out of the front door and sat down by the large statue in the front of the building. The threstrals were already in front with the carriages on waiting for the students. They were beautiful creatures, but by seeing them, you saw something awful, someones death.

Taking a bite of her toast she sighed, she looked like 'death reincarnated' so she was like seeing her own death constantly how fitting. Staring at the the threstrals she felt someone tap her shoulder, not really caring who it was she said "leave me alone" in a snappy tone.

"I'd rather not," said Draco with his normal slow draw to his voice. Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Sorry Draco, I thought it was them again," she said and looked down. Smiling Draco leaned down and wrapped Hermione in a hug, he didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he felt like he needed to.

"Wanna go grab a carriage?" he asked softly. When she nodded he held out his hand and helped her up. Climbing into one of the carriages, Draco couldn't help but think. _Why does she do this me? She makes me act like a perfect gentleman, well it could be worse I suppose. _Shaking his head he sat down beside her and smirked when she placed her head on his shoulder. They sat in the carriage in quiet, at least they did, until the door was yanked open and two first years jumped in and closed the door. (Entire school could come on this trip.) They were laughing so hard they didn't even notice Draco and Hermione. Sitting down beside each other they began to chatter at the other.

"Oh! Did you see their faces? They were so surprised!" said one with dark almost black eyes and shocking white hair, she was mischievous looking, she was skinny and kind of petite in all aspects, her eyes made her face and hair look extremely pale too.

"They deserved it though, serves them right for picking on poor Jaden like that, he can't help his lineage," said the boy with black hair and looked to have no pupils at all.

"They had absolutely no idea what was going on, and you're right they deserved that completely, I hope his face stays that way, looks better anyway," the girl said.

"Much better," the boy agreed. Draco smirked and cleared his throat, both children paled at just the noise. They turned their heads to see the two Heads seated opposite of them.

"Uh-oh" they whispered simultaneously. Hermione grinned when she heard them, she looked them over thoroughly and gave a small gasp when she looked at their robes, the small girl with white hair was a Slytherin, the boy without pupils was wearing a Gryffindor robe. The world was just pouring irony on her this year she thought. She nudged Draco and nodded at the pair grinning.

"Their robes" she whispered into his ear, he looked closely and smiled when he understood. The two kids stared back at them defiantly. The girl, which seemed to be the bolder of the two spoke.

"Well are you going to punish us or not, if you are, give me all the blame." She said with a stone face masking all emotion. The boy gaped at her, then scowled.

"Ari, you can't do that, I won't let you take all the blame for this, besides we had a good reason for doing it," the boy growled. Draco couldn't understand for his like why these two, two kids from rivaling houses were completely loyal to one another. Then he looked over at Hermione and he understood, he would have done the exact same for her.

"Jay, please, I don't want you to get in trouble for this one, we hexed another student, that's grounds for expulsion," the girl said with a worried expression.

"Who did you hex?" Draco asked sounding mildly interested.

"Adrian Zander," the girl said viciously. "He kept insulting this poor Hufflepuff, I got sick of it so we decided to get him back for all the mean stuff he has said and for all the time he's hexed other people for being muggleborn. I mean it's not like Jaden can pick his family, besides muggleborns aren't even that different from purebloods, they are still wizards, they just didn't grow up with other wizards." The girl stated angrily.

"Ari and I don't like people who pick on others just because of their lineage, they are just as good as any other wizard, they are more naive sometimes," said the boy solemnly. The girl just nodded in agreement.

"You two are quite simply brilliant! Know that?" Hermione asked.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I agree, they are first years, know hexes, are very loyal to each other, they are in different houses, you protect people in other houses, people who have been deemed worthless by more than one other house. You two go around the main stereotypes I lived by for the first six years of my schooling," Draco said.

Hermione nodded and smile, she agreed, she hadn't seen loyalty like that for a while. Then suddenly she remembered her first year in the girls bathroom where she took the boy's punishment for coming after her. She couldn't help but tearing up at the memory She still couldn't understand why those two couldn't look past her new looks and see that girl again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked softly, not quite sure why she was crying.

"They remind me of myself and them, the troll first year, I took their punishment," she sobbed. Draco blinked, he hadn't known they were in there with the troll.

"Well that's okay, cause if they are like you, then they really are amazing aren't they?" He questioned hoping that was comforting. The two first years were staring at the two Heads like they were some sort of crazy.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to cry in front of you two," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your names, could you introduce yourselves?" They both nodded slowly.

The white haired girl smiled at Hermione then at Draco.

"Well my name is Arista Alexandria, I'm a first year Slytherin." She stated proudly.

"Umm... well I'm Jayson Mince, I'm also a first year, Gryffindor house though," he stated quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Hermione said smiling.

"Don't worry about a punishment from us, we don't punish kids for showing greasy no-good kids what they deserve, in fact we applaud it almost all of the time, as long as its not in front of everyone to see." Draco said smirking, the two children gave him a wide-eyed expressions.

"I'm sure you know us but just in came, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm in my seventh year, Gryffindor house." She said with a large smile.

"Oh umm, I'm Draco Malfoy, seventh year, Slytherin house." He stated meekly.

"So you're really not going to punish us?" Jayson asked.

"No, we're not, we never really saw you do it anyway." Hermione said with a wink. Draco just nodded

"Thank you," they both said.

"Are you two planning on shopping today?" Hermione blurted out, surprising the other three passengers.

"Well, umm we were planning on just going to the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop. Why?" asked Arista.

"Do you want to come shopping with Draco and I, we were planning on going to WWW's too. I need to talk to George anyway," she stated happily. They both nodded and shrugged, Hermione looked at Draco and smiled brightly.

"Why do you need to talk to him Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Re-expansion." Hermione said innocently.

"Of what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Don't worry you'll see when it's done," she stated with a grin. The carriage jerked to a stop a moment later, they hadn't even noticed they had left yet. Hermione let a girlish squeak and opened the carriage door and jumped out. Draco stepped out next, then to everyones surprise he helped Arista out, the little girl blushed slightly making Hermione snicker mentally. Jayson got out last and smiled up at Hermione, making the older girl grin. Grabbing the list from her purse she smiled, first order of business and most important, clothing.

"To Madame Steffon's," she said as she skipped ahead of the other three towards the large clothing store."

* * *

-A/N Yay! Number 10 complete!!! 

B/N:_twitch_ if I ever see the word gryphindor again it will be too soon ed


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: NO!!! I don't own this, yes, I do own stuff, just not Harry Potter.

* * *

Recap: "To Madame Steffon's," she said, skipping ahead of the other three towards the large clothing store. 

Sighing, Draco looked at the other two who shrugged and followed her. Hermione waited for them at the door, when they had caught up, she opened the door and they stepped into the well lit shop.

"Hello dears, how can I help you today?" asked the nice elderly lady who ran the shop.

" We need new clothes, lots of them." Hermione said excitedly. She had never been much for shopping sprees, but today felt like a great day for one.

"What kind of clothes are you looking for dear?" asked the woman. Giving a smirk to rival Draco's she said "intimidating ones." Smiling like she didn't even notice the smirk, the older woman motioned for them to follow her. _Perhaps it's true that when you get old nothing scares you, _Hermione thought. They walked into a back room which was fairly dark. A small woman with long dark brown hair and determined eyes was working on what looked like beginning of a black leather jacket.

"Elaine," the elderly woman said. Which made the woman stop and look up at the five.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly looking slightly confused as to why they were all back there.

"These people are looking for some clothes, I believe your styles would be more to their tastes." she said with a knowing gleam in her old eyes. Much like a Dumbledore look, actually. The girl nodded and the woman nodded and then returned to the front of the store, leaving the four children staring at the girl. Making a small squeak, she stood up and walked quickly to a door even farther back. To their surprise, instead of another small back room, there was another well lit shop that had everything a normal shop needed, except doors.

"Miss," she said to Hermione, acknowledging her as the person in charge. Hermione smiled at her reassuringly, at least she hoped that is what it looked like. "Follow me, umm I'll take your measurements and we'll see what I have that you might like," the woman said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Looking around the store she couldn't help but ask, "did you make all of these by yourself?" The woman nodded and her tape measure made all the necessary measurements and rewound itself.

"I've never see anything quite like them, they are all so intricate and beautiful," Hermione said softly making the woman look at her.

"You're not Slytherin are you, you look like one, but you are nice and softly spoken, you just can't fit in with them," said the woman.

"You're right, I'm no Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor. My name is Hermione, I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts," the woman blinked at this sentence.

"Hermione Granger, but you can't be, she's short, brown hair, always with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she said obviously perplexed.

"Yes, that is who I was last year, umm may I ask your name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, of course, my name is Elaine Steffon, my grandmother owns this shop," she said smiling. Hermione racked her brain for something about this girl, Hermione knew she had attended Hogwarts but she couldn't remember much more than a few glimpses of her in the hallway. Then, as if it slapped her in the face, she remembered and started talking again.

"Elaine Steffon, Ravenclaw, graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, second highest grades in your year, best friend to Micheal Dunstan," she stated. Elaine, and everyone else just stared at her, everyone knew she was bright and payed close attention to everything, but no one quite knew the extent of her attention. Elaine who didn't really know what to say just stared at her some more, Hermione just smiled back.

"Wow, no wonder they call you the brightest witch of our age, not very many people know those things." This made Hermione blush. Elaine smiled and kept going, " Oh clothes! We need to pick some out for you."

"Sounds good to me!" Elaine took her over to a large section of clothes that were beautiful in every aspect of the word.

"These clothes should be jut your size. Just pick out something you like, there are some fitting rooms right over there," she said and pointed across the room that had five fitting rooms lined up against the wall. All with purple drape curtains that were all tied back with silver cords. Hermione nodded and looked at all the clothes inspecting them, when done she looked up at Elaine then smirked.

"Elaine?" she asked quietly, other girl looked at her with worried eyes.

"Yes?"

"All of them, I'll take them all," she said, then nodded again for conformation.

"What!? Hermione no offense, but you can't seriously buy them all, these clothes are not exactly cheap." This statement made Hermione frown slightly.

"I can afford them, do you think you could have them sent to Hogwarts for me?" Elaine stared at her, but then nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course Hermione." Then Hermione smiled and grabbed one of the outfits and ran into the fitting room in the middle. Elaine was still standing by the clothes Hermione wanted and was staring at them when Hermione came back out wearing blue jeans with black dragon hide on the back pockets and winding up the outer seams. She was also wearing a low-cut black shirt and a black dragon hide jacket, the sleeves of which came down to her knuckles, and the collar flipped up. The silver necklace hung out in everyone view and the emerald shimmered in the bright lights of the room.

"Wow," was all Elaine could say. The outfit was better than she had thought it was, it made Hermione look even taller and skinnier.

"That good huh? That's what I thought, you are a really good designer, if you would, I'd like you to design me a dress for the school's next dance," Elaine smiled widely at the proposition.

"I would love to design you a dress!" she said happily.

"Oh, could you design Arista one as well? I want her to be happy too!," Hermione chirped with glee.

"Of course, I should get the other three some clothes too!"

"OoOo I want to help them pick out their clothes, put the two smaller ones bills on mine, Draco can pay for his own clothes."

"So I wasn't dreaming, I did see Draco Malfoy?" Elaine asked, paling slightly at the thought.

"Yes that's him, but don't worry, he's quite nice to be around now, nothing like he used to be." Hermione said happily and grabbed the small woman's hand and pulled her toward the other three.

"Guys, guys, what do you think?" Hermione said when she got to the other three who were looking at some clothes towards the front, she spun to show off the whole outfit. The three just stared at her for a while. Arista was the first to get her words together.

"Hermione, you look great," she said with a big smile. Hermione grinned down at the little girl, then she looked at the two boys who were still staring at her. _Ugh boys. _

"Thank you Arista, lets go find you some clothes now!"

"Oh, but Hermione, I don't need clothes!" she said in protest.

"Nonsense, Elaine, work your magic," Hermione said grinning. Elaine just nodded and a few moments later she smiled and motioned for them to follow. She stopped at another large rack of clothes.

"These ones should fit you dear, if you grow out of them all you have to do is send them back here with your new measurements and I can alter them so they fit," Elaine said. "I'm going to help Draco and the young boy now, you two pick out whatever you like," she said then turned and walked toward Jayson and Draco who were stilling staring blankly. Elaine smirked at this.

"You two better get used to seeing her like that, she just bought everything I had in her size and asked me to design her a dress, as for the little girl also, Arista right?" Both boys snapped their attention to her and the little one nodded in response to her query.

"So what's your name then?" she asked Jayson, looking at her with wide pale eyes he said softly.

"Jayson Mince, Ma'am," Elaine smiled at him.

"Call me Elaine, ma'am makes me feel old" she said giving the boy a pat on the head. "Let me get your measurements and then we'll find you some clothes." Once again the tapes sprung to life and wound themselves around Jayson. When they were done they just floated in the air, Elaine shrugged and pointed her wand at Draco. "Might as well get yours too." she said and the tapes wound around his waist. When done Elaine smiled and started walking away turning her head she said, "Well come on," to the boys. They blinked and walked after her. Biting her lip she looked at the numerous outfits in front of her, taking a deep breathe she grabbed one of the rolling racks then pulled it over to one a couple racks down and grabbed it with her other hand. She pulled them over to Draco and Jayson.

"These ones should fit you Jayson" she stated and pushed the one in her left hand to him, "And these ones should fit you Draco." Draco nodded and looked at the clothes closely. He smirked and looked over at Elaine who was biting her lip in obvious nervousness.

"These are wonderful Miss Steffon," he said and walked up to her. "You said Hermione bought all the clothes in her size?" he asked to clarify, Elaine nodded.

"She is going to pay for Arista and Jayson's clothes too" said with a slight smile. Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh no she's not," he said matter of factly.

"But Hermione said she was going to pay for them," she said trying to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"She may pay for Arista's clothing, but I am paying for Jayson's," Draco said with a small grin.

"Oh! That's wonderful." Elaine said, her face brightening.

"By the way, we'll take both racks if you think they'll fit properly," he said absentmindedly, making the small girl gasp. "Oh umm, why don't you go help Arista find some clothes," he said as he picked out an outfit from the rack, Elaine nodded and headed over to Hermione and Arista. Draco shook his head as he watched the woman walk away, he looked at Jayson who was still staring at the clothes and said. "Well grab one and go put it on," giving a slight nod Jayson grabbed a outfit and ran to a fitting room.

"Hermione, Draco is going to buy two racks of clothing, he said he's going to buy Jayson's clothes and you can but Arista's." Hermione scowled at this comment.

"He's trying to outdo me!," she said indignantly.

"That'd cost so much money!" Arista stated with wide eyes. Hermione looked over at Arista and almost laughed.

"Well two can play at that game, Arista keep that outfit on, it's yours. Elaine, have all those clothes sent to Hogwarts, please." She said brightly. "Now Arista, we need accessories," she said and grabbed the small girls hand. After running toward the door, then straight back to Elaine she asked. "Elaine, about how much is the cost of all these totaled?" Elaine made a thoughtful face while doing the math in her head making both Hermione and Arista snicker.

"About a thousand galleons, maybe a little less." Grabbing a piece of parchment Hermione wrote her vault number, name, amount owed, and her signature on the paper and handed it to Elaine with a smile. Walking out the door, only to come back a moment later.

"Elaine, why don't you own your own store?"

"Umm, well I didn't have enough money, but that's not the case anymore," she said with a blinding smile. Hermione nodded.

"I hope to see you have your own store soon," said Draco who had walked up beside her, looking drop dead gorgeous in a black and green dragon hide suit. He handed Elaine a piece of parchment then walked out the door, the other three followed suite. When the three left she all but shrieked with happiness. Looking at both the slips of paper, she almost died of shock, both without knowing the other had had given her double the amount due.

Arista and Hermione were running around the two boys like three year olds in a candy shop. There were many 'Oohs' and "Awws' coming from them. Spotting the store the two girls wanted to go to Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. For the sake of his sanity she would send him to do something her would enjoy.

"Draco, would you like to go get the brooms while we look at accessories?" Draco gave a surprised look before nodding. Hermione smiled and gave Draco with a paper with her vault number and signature.

"Just fill in the amount of the broom, and Draco, I want the best available," she said as she turned and wen into the store called 'Matrice's.' Shrugging Draco looked down to see Jayson, clad in a suit similar to his own with red instead of green, still staring at the place Arista had previously been. Draco smirked and patted the kid on the head, making him snap put of his trance.

"You're not going to get her if all you can do is gawk at her, besides, how would you feel if your best friend couldn't talk to you because she was to busy oogling you?" Draco said with a chuckle.

"I-I don't like Arista li-like t-that!" Jayson squeaked at the older boy. Draco just smirked and shook his head.

"Don't try to lie to me, do you remember who I am?" Draco asked and the boy nodded. "Well I'm glad, because you'll remember that I know how to win over just about any girl."

"I thought you could get any girl," Jayson said with a smirk of his own. Draco's own smirk fell slightly at this statement.

"No, not every girl, one doesn't even take notice of me, to strong minded to fall for someone's good looks and charms." He said shaking his head. "Mom always was bull headed like that." Draco said with a frown, and Jayson just shook his head with a laugh.

* * *

-A/N Err well there is still lots more shopping and visits to old friends to proceed. However, I still need to write that, should do that sometime soon. Well hoped you liked it. What do you guys think of my OC's? Like them, hate them? 

B/N: Fanfiction needs a spell check function. You would think they could pull something like that off; they've got a search engine and an in site dictionary, why not spell check? So many of my issues could be solved right there.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Wow, this seems so redundant. I don't own it. Never will. Not that bad, I'd hate to be her at the moment anyway.

* * *

Recap: "No, not every girl, one doesn't even take notice of me, to strong minded to fall for someone's good looks and charms." He said shaking his head. "Mom always was bull headed like that." Draco said with a frown, and Jayson just shook his head with a laugh. 

"Well, Arista is the same way, but she doesn't give any guy a second glance." Giving a deep sigh, "especially me."

"Now that can't be true, she likes you more than most girls like a boy they aren't attracted to." Draco said with a lopsided grin.

"I suppose that's true, but Draco, who is it really who doesn't pay attention to you, I can't think of one girl who doesn't find you attractive." Jayson said with a slightly confused face.

"You really don't know?" Jayson just shook his head and Draco frowned.

"She's the only person I dare to call my friend, and she's the only girl I know who I actually ever wanted and wasn't told to like." Jayson's eyes widened then he nodded slowly.

"I know how you feel, ugh, those two are unattainable," Jayson said with a scowl, Draco nodded. They walked in silence until the reached the Quidditch supply store. Draco grinned when they entered getting a large whiff of newly polished wood.

"Welcome to 'Quidditch Keep,' do you two gentleman need and assistance?" asked a tall slender man with brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Get me two of your best brooms and a repair kit." Draco stated with his usual slow draw. The man stood in front of him quietly for a minute before remembering what to do. Snapping back to attention he clarified what Draco wanted.

"You want to purchase two Firebolt Elites?"

"And a repair kit!" Jayson supplied helpfully. Draco just nodded.

"Umm.. come this way sirs," the man said as he led them to the counter, opening the case he handed one to Draco. Draco looked at it closely._ Aerodynamic. Light. Strong, Perfect. _He nodded and handed it back in acceptance.

"How much for just one?" Jayson asked.

"Umm, 1,200 galleons," the man said and Draco nodded writing the number on Hermione's paper.

Handing the paper to the man Draco asked, "and for the broom with the repair kit?"

"That would be 1,245" said the man doing the calculation quickly in his head. Draco nodded and handed his information to the man.

"Have them sent to Hogwarts to the Heads." Draco said, the man nodded vigorously, then thanked them, with another nod at the man Draco and Jayson left to go find Hermione and Arista.

**Back with Hermione and Arista**

"Arista, come on, don't just stand there looking out the window, he'll be back soon." Hermione said to the little girl who was currently staring out the window at Jayson's retreating figure. She turned around to face Hermione with a small blush on and gave a light smile.

"Sorry Hermione," she said softly.

"No need to apologize, it's fun to stare sometimes," she said with a quick grin. Arista just stared at her, she wasn't sure if Hermione or herself had gone crazy, she hoped it was herself otherwise today was going to be very long. "Well come on, lets go get some stuff!" Arista nodded slowly because she was still trying to decide, she went with herself to make it seem better.

Hermione grabbed a large bag, much like what you'd take to the beach and started filling it with things she like as she passed them. Looking at the make-up section she picked up everything she had seen in her mothers make-up case and threw one of every color except brown in it. About ten minutes later they found themselves in front of the biggest selection of sunglasses they had ever seen. Shrugging Hermione walked down the wall and at the end she had about twenty pair for both her and Draco. She motioned for Arista to do the same, picking out ones for her and Jayson she grabbed about the same amount.

Looking at the two large bags of stuff Arista asked cautiously, "Hermione, do we really need all this stuff?"

"Of course not, but it's fun to buy it all the same. Besides, I'm the second richest kid in the school, why shouldn't I be allowed to let myself go sometimes? I have never gotten to do this before, it's like a shopping spree." Hermione said with a small shrug. Arista nodded then suddenly hugged Hermione.

"Hermione, thank you for all this stuff, this is wonderful. I really appreciate it, I'm sure Jayson does too. We, err Jayson and I, we aren't really spoiled all that much even if we are Purebloods 'cause... well, our parents aren't really home, ever. Jayson and I lived in our two houses by ourselves, well the house-elves too, but otherwise it was just us. We don't have any other siblings so you know, you and Draco are kinda cool like older siblings." Hermione simply beamed at the other girl crushing her in her own hug she spun the little girl around.

"Aww that is nice, I don't have any siblings either, and Draco and I are orphans. We, or at least I would love having siblings to spoil, I know its kind of weird but would you and Jayson like to be my family? Maybe Draco would join us too, we'd be a slightly random family but fun none-the-less." Hermione asked with a shy smile.

"I'd love to be your sister Hermione and I'm sure Jayson will love the idea of having someone around who cares." The girl said with a large smile on. "Of course we would be a random pair, but it would make us great!" she stated happily.

"Oh well we should check out and go find Draco and Jayson!" Hermione said and they walked over to the check out counter. The man standing at the counter had a pleasant face and bright eyes.

"Did you two ladies find everything you need?" he asked with a light smile on. They both nodded and placed the two large bags on the table making his eyes widen slightly and he gave a small frown. With a flick of his wand the items went into bags. "Umm that'll be 87 galleon." Smiling brightly at the mand she wrote out the slip and handed it to the clerk.

"Just send those bags to the Head Girl of Hogwarts, pretty please," Hermione said with a sweet voice.

"You're the Head Girl?" He asked skeptically. Hermione nodded.

"You're not exactly what I would have guessed the Head Girl would be like." The man said, which made both girls laugh. When Hermione stopped laughing she looked at the man with a serious expression.

"I suppose you're right, I don't really seem like a bookworm who's heralded as the brightest witch of the age, do I?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Brightest witch of the age, Hermione Granger is it? Nothing like you were described to me," he said with a slight frown.

"I don't look like what I should at all, instead I look like me, isn't that confusing, too bad I guess."

"You are quite interesting, I'll give you that Miss Granger," the man said regaining a soft smile.

"Why thank you, oh! I'll take a couple pairs of sunglasses, Arista grab a pair for Jayson, I'll get Draco a pair," she said, looking through the bags they found four suitable pairs of sunglasses. They smiled at the clerk and Hermione winked at him making him blush slightly.

"Bye! Thanks a lot!" Hermione and Arista said to him and exited the shop. When they stepped out of the building they broke out into laughter.

"Did you see his face when you winked at him?!" Arista said when she had calmed down a little.

"Aww, blushing made him look really cute, oh god, I think they have a mood lightener in that store, I can't believe I did that!"

"Do what?" Draco asked making Hermione jump away and blush herself, making Draco give a quizzical look at her.

"Hermione winked at the clerk in the store!" Arista said and stuck out her tongue at Hermione who had sobered quickly and glared at the little girl. Draco's confusion went to jealousy quickly but was only noticed by Jayson.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I swear, there is something in the air in there!" she protested.

"Sure Hermione," Arista said, snickering. Hermione frowned and slid her sunglasses onto her face and handed Draco his pair. Arista did the same.

"Much better, but umm we had a question for you two, would you two like to be Arista and I's family? Hermione asked and Arista gave a hopeful look at both Jayson and Draco. Jayson blinked and smiled brightly.

"I'd love to have a real family, of course I will!" Jayson said and Hermione scooped him into a large hug. Arista stood staring at Draco, who looked to be having trouble understanding.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly. He looked at her and he came to his conclusion.

"Of course, I'd love to have a family again." He said and gave a smile. Arista hugged him and he looked at the little girl who had him wrapped up in her arms and couldn't help but smile bigger. Wrapping his arms around her he gave her a large hug too. Jayson and Hermione stared at them and smiled at one another then joined them in a hug. They probably looked a little crazy, standing in the middle of a crowded street hugging each other, but they didn't really care.

Letting go of everyone, Hermione smoothed out her clothes, looked at them, and asked, "so who wants a haircut?"

"Yay! I do!" Arista shouted happily. Hermione smiled at the girl and grinned when she saw Jayson staring at Arista with a smile of his own on his face. Walking across the the street the entered a small hair salon. Lining up one in the room quietly the looked around, it was a bright colored place with many fun colors and happy portraits.

"Hello darlings, do you all need haircuts?" a large woman with a big smile and clothes as bright as the room asked when she saw them. Hermione nodded and she walked away into a back room. When she came back out a tall man with long black hair and robes that matched it stepped out behind her.

"Now darlings, what kind of hair styles would you be wanting?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well, do you have anything really different, almost out of the ordinary?" Hermione asked with a small smile on.

"Different you say? Well there is this one thing I could do, it's a bit costly, but you'd never need another hair cut again." The woman said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, what is that exactly?" Arista asked who was bubbling with excitement.

"Well we can cast a everlasting spell on your hair, it allows you to change your hair length and color, much like a metamorphmagus, just without the body stuff obviously, well it changes your eyebrow color too."

"That would be so awesome!" Jayson exclaimed.

"I agree, that would be fun." Draco said softly.

"Yes, I think we'll do that." Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you sure, it runs about 200 galleons per person." said the woman.

"Money is no problem for us Ma'am," Draco said in a soft but respectful tone. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Very well darling, why don't you two go with Marcus and I'll do you two," she said pointing at Hermione and Jayson first, then Arista and Draco. They all nodded and split up. Hermione followed Marcus who had been silent the whole time over to a stool, he motioned for her to sit on the chair and she did without question. Frowning slightly he started waving his wand and saying the words quietly.

A second later Hermione felt like the hair on her head was moving on the top of her scalp, it was a very funny sensation she thought. After a minute later it stopped and Marcus smirked.

"All done," said a soft silky voice. Blinking Hermione looked up at Marcus.

"Did you say that?" She inquired. He frowned and nodded.

"Oh, you have a very lovely voice." She said and grinned at him. Giving a utterly bewildered look he nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Miss." Hermione smiled at him.

"Call me Hermione, and this is Jayson she said pointing at the small boy," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Jayson, Hermione, did you want to try your new hair out? There is a mirror right there. All you have to do it think of the style and color you want and tap your head and say, 'Differus Encantsmence,'" he said with the same velvety voice. Hermione nodded and thought of a shorter layered look that had many edges and her black hair with large emerald streaks in it. Saying the words Hermione tapped her head and a moment later she watched it shorten and change colors. Staring back at her in the mirror was a girl she had always wanted to be, a powerful, smart, pretty girl. She smiled and looked up at Marcus and Jayson.

"What do you think?" She asked hoping they liked it.

"It's very nice Hermione." Marcus said with a smile on

"You look very good Hermione!" Jayson said with a large smile. Hermione smiled and hugged Jayson and just for kicks she hugged Marcus too. The man looked surprised and gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"Well get on the chair then Jayson" said Hermione and the boy nodded and sat down, repeating the process they watched Marcus do the magic and waited until he said Jayson was done. When they were done Jayson ended up with four inch long hair that had snow white highlights through it. Thanking Marcus Hermione handed Marcus a slip with 400 galleons written on it. Walking toward the exit they met up with Draco and Arista, Draco who had hair quite similar to Hermione's only with slightly smaller streaks and Arista who had hair just the opposite of Jayson's. Draco handed the woman his paper and thanked her and they walked out the door satisfied.

"Tattoo Draco?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said with a smile to match hers. Arista and Jayson simply followed behind them.

* * *

-A/N Uhh this was twelve I do believe. I hope you liked it. My internet is down so I'm gonna have to go elsewhere to post it. What a bother. Anyway, reviews are nice. ) 

-B/N: (edit: july 25) Now we all know what happens when ED tries to post stories without running them by me - commas become confusing and Hermione is actually a which, not a witch. Also, the house of Godric Gryffindor is called Gryphindor. I'm gonna go now, I don't think Jasper will be able to distract her much longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

* * *

Recap: "Tattoo Draco?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said with a smile to match hers. Arista and Jayson simply followed behind them.

* * *

Walking onto a smaller alley called 'Frezzieur Alley' they looked at shops of all sorts from book stores to everyday stores. The entire alley was bright and had a aura of happiness throughout it. Draco stopped in front of a store called 'Hopscotch's Pinpricks' smiling at Hermione he opened the door and and let the other three through the door. Looking around the room they entered had many pictures of people's tattoos and some people's piercings lining the walls.

"Be with you in a moment!" someone yelled from a back room.

"No problem!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well at least I don't suck at Hungry Hungry Hippo's!" yelled a girl in a triumphant voice.

"Who cares? You still suck at everything else, like 'Go Fish!' for example!" shouted a man back at the girl.

"Ugh shut up! I'm gonna go do what I'm paid for now!" the woman shouted and came into the four's sight. She was an average sized girl with dark brown eyes and a light carefree look about her. She had a small lip ring on the left side of her mouth and they could see the top of a tattoo on her neck. She was wearing a t-shirt so they could see a large tattoo of colorful cartoon looking characters on her arms also.

"Oh hello," she said with a slight blush. "Did you hear that?" she asked looking even more embarrassed.

"Yes, but don't worry I'm sure your brilliant at 'Go Fish'" Draco said with a grin.

"Ha! Did you hear that Clark! This guy thinks I'd be brilliant at 'Go Fish,' see what you know!!" she yelled to the man in the back.

"Ok then Hop," he called back to her. Shaking her head the girl looked up at them, looking Hermione and Draco up and down she grinned quickly.

"Both of you then?" she asked with a voice that stated she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Miss," Draco said with a quick nod.

"Eww none of that now, you can just call me Hop." the girl said with a smile.

"Alright then, do you two know what you want, or what you might want?" Hop asked.

"Well I was kind of wanting wings." Hermione said with a blush.

"OoOo I haven't had anyone ask for wings for so long!" Hope said looking absolutely excited at the prospect. "What kind of wings, angel wings, dark fairy kind of wings, tattered wings, dragon wings, you name it."

"Well I want two different wings, one like an angel wing, one like a tattered wing." Hermione said softly, "do you think you could do something like that?"

"Of course I can! This will be wonderful, wings are like one of my favorite things to do!" Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen Hop started drawing. About 10 minutes later she holds up a piece of paper and shows it to Hermione. A mismatched pair of folded down wings were on the paper, one was a white angelic looking wing that was emphasized by blue and green. The other was a black wing that looked bat like and had holes throughout it, it was emphasized by dark blue and dark green.

"Those are beautiful! Draco what do you think?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco with shimmering eyes.

"They are very nice Hermione," he answered with a smile.

"Hermione, would you let us get a tattoo, that is such a cool one, I want one!" Arista said. Hermione gave a glance over at Hop who shrugged her approval.

"Well I don't know, how about all four us get a small matching one?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about ones that say, 'Scorned Upon By Thee, We Scorn Those Who Don't See'?" Draco asked.

"Where would we put them though?" Jayson asked quietly.

"Oh, umm how about our right ankles?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Draco said.

"Me too," said Arista and Jayson.

Turning around to face Hop she already had a piece of paper with the words in beautiful curvy script in front of her waiting for their inspection. Looking at it they all nodded.

"Draco what were you doing for your other tattoo." Hermione wondered aloud.

"Getting a dragon of course." He said with a quick grin.

"How fitting," Arista said with an amused look.

"What color would you like your dragon to be?" Hop asked.

"Well black and green if you can do that," he said hoping she could.

"Ha! Of course I can, I can do anything!" Hop yelled happily.

"You can't play Go Fish!" Clark yelled from the back.

"Shut Up Clark, you're just jealous that you lost at Hungry Hungry Hippo's!" she yelled back. "Anyway, let me sketch out a dragon for you." About eight minutes later she held up a piece of paper with a large black and green dragon with its wings half-way unfolded. It was dark and oddly entrancing looking. Nodding his approval Draco looked over at Hermione to see if she approved also.

"Its gorgeous," Hermione said with a slightly awed expression on.

"Alright then lets get these on!" Hop said with a chipper voice. Looking at both of them she frowned then said, "Jackets and shirts must come off, sorry," she said with an apologetic look. Handing Hermione a towel she turned around and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"You can turn around now." Hermione said softly.

"Alright Hermione dear, just sit down on the chair there and we'll get this done." Whipping out her wand she pointed at the pair of wings on the piece of paper, Hop's wand seemed to be moving of its own accord as it moved in strange patterns quickly. Whispering a few words the pair of wings lifted of the paper and floated towards Hermione. Letting them gently onto Hermione's back the wings sunk into her skin and Hermione gave a small grimace. Saying a soothing charm Hop smiled. "See that wasn't that bad! Ok Draco, you're next. Sit right there on the chair. Repeating the same words the dragon lifted up off the paper and flew over to Draco. Lying it down onto his back they watched it sink down into his skin. Draco gave nothing more than a slight eye twitch when it had sank in. Another soothing charm and he was done too.

"Alright now lets get these four matching ones done." Hop grabbed the paper with the words already one it and copied it three times. Grabbing three more chairs she had them all sit down. She started rolling up all of their pant legs. Placing a piece of paper a couple feet in front of each one she began. Starting with Hermione the words lifted up and spun around her ankle. She moved to the other three and had the words twisted around their ankles also.

"Alright, wow, are those just marvelous! Clark, Clark! Come out here and look what I did!" Hop yelled happily at the back room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming jeeze." said Clark, who had just stepped out, he was an average looking man with light brown hair and eyes. He had a few piercings and tattoo wrapped around his wrist. He walked over to Hop who was currently staring at Hermione's back with a happy smile.

"Looky! Aren't they all wonderful!" She asked looking absolutely giddy.

"Hop, for once in my life I can proudly say you did not just fail at something." he said with a small smirk.

"Oh dear! You can put your clothes back on I'm sorry!" Hop said noticing Draco and Hermione still hadn't put their shirts and jackets back on yet. Nodding they slipped their clothes back on while everyone else waited up towards the front.

"Alright then Hop, how much will that cost us?" Hermione asked when she had walked back up.

"Well lets see, your large one will be 250, the little ones will all be 35 galleons." She said. "Oh and Draco's will be 300," she said with a shrug.

Grabbing a piece of paper Hermione wrote out the total for hers, Arista's and Jayson's tattoos. "Draco you are paying for your own," Draco just nodded back to her and wrote out his own info for Hop.

"Thanks guys, come back and visit sometime, kay?" Hop said happily, they all nodded and said goodbye. Walking out the door they waved and started down the happy alley once again.

"Now to WWW's!" Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Yay!" Arista shouted. Draco and Jayson just smiled. Walking back to the main street, they walked down to the large store that was a few places down from Madame Rosmerta's pub.

"How about we stop and get a butterbeer on the way back from WWW's, maybe some food too, I'm famished." Hermione said poking her stomach as to show the lack of food in it.

"I'm hungry too." Jayson wearily. Arista nodded her agreement. Stopping in front of the large store that had a swing down sign that said WWW's. Smiling Hermione opened the door and walked right up to the counter where she was surprised to find not one, but two tall red haired boys with identical smiles and facial features. Hermione stared at them for a moment and figured out which one was which, she looked at the one closest to her.

"George!" She shouted above all the people's noise. He turned and looked at her with somewhat surprised eyes. He obviously didn't know who she was but gave a determined look as to finding out who she was. Not very many people could just look at them with such determination and seem so positive that they knew exactly which one of the brothers he was. Calling for someone in the back room a person came from the back and took over the counter. Hoping over the counter he walked over to her.

"Hello Miss, did you need something?" He asked as he looked her up and down, he really didn't know her, which confused him more, he was also becoming uncomfortable because he could swear that a boy who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy was glaring daggers at him.

"Well I have some business that I would like to discuss with you, perhaps we could go somewhere and talk?" She asked with a sweet voice. Nodding slowly he held out his hand and when she took it pulled her toward the back room.

"Alright, you seem familiar, you seem to be positive that I am George and not Fred, you have business to discuss with me and I don't remember making any deals with a girl so pretty, and believe me I'd remember if I had." He said when they had gotten to the back. Laughing Hermione shook her head.

"Well George, I know thats you because I watched you and Fred for a little bit up at the counter, you've always been more attentive towards people, Fred gets distracted easily sometimes." Hermione said with a thoughtful expression. "Oh and you have that mole right there," she said and poked his neck. He just stared at her. "As to doing business with me, no you haven't but you will when you hear what I have to say." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Right, I'm sorry Miss, I never caught your name." He said with a slight smile.

"Hermione Granger," she said with her chin lifted.

"Uhh huh, and I'm King George the fifth." George said with a snort.

"Now, now George, you and I both know you don't have that much royal blood in you for you to be a king." Hermione said with a smirk.

"What is my middle name if you are Hermione, you'll know."

"Albert." She said trying not to crack up.

"Alright so you are Hermione, but what would Hermione Granger have for a business opportunity?" He asked.

"Well for your store it would be advertisement, for you personally a good laugh and a memory of the school days." She said with a smirk, " Remember the swamp you left in the transfiguration hall? I want to bring it back to it's former glory."

* * *

-A/N ugh its shorter than normal but I actually have to think about it now, its not pre-wrote! Give reviews, I love you. ) Comment and Suggestions, you can flame if you like too. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No... not mine. No... not mine. No... still not mine.

* * *

Recap: Remember that swamp in the Transfiguration hall? I want to bring it back to its former glory."

* * *

"How could I forget, I was so very happy they left a section of it up for us. I don't see any reason to bring it back though, we only did it to piss off Umbridge. Heaven knows she deserved every torture we set upon her," he said with a soft chuckle.

"There isn't a specific reason, other than my own personal gain, I'm rebelling against the judgments passed down onto me by others. I'm not just a know-it-all Gryffindor book worm. I want others to see that." she looked up at him and saw him looking at her with a grin so large it looked like it would split his face.

"Yes, perhaps the re-expansion of Transfiguration Swamp could be good for the school, need to show those teachers that pranksters will never stop coming to the school!" he half yelled. "Ahh! I need Fred! Oh by the way, was Draco Malfoy here when you arrived?" he asked with a curious look.

"Actually, he arrived with me," Hermione replied with a slight blush. "Two others are with me as well, first years, but I'd bet that you'd like them, they're going to be the next generation of great pranksters, for sure," she said quickly. "Would you like to met them, you've never been introduced to Draco properly before have you? Go grab Fred and we'll met you at Madame Rosemarta's, will that be ok?"

"Yes, that'd be great, perhaps we can catch up, we didn't get to see you all summer, we've missed our little Mione," he said with a mocking smile. Giving her own smile she hugged George then walked out the front and waved at Fred. Fred gave a confused half wave back and a bewildered look over at his twin, she waved at the other three and they left the store.

"George, who was that?!" Fred asked once they were all out the door.

"That was Hogwarts Head Girl, lead prankster, and a friend we sorely missed over the summer." He looked over at his twin who nodded at him. "We'll meet them at Rosemarta's in a few minutes." Fred nodded again and told the girl beside him where they were going. Then they departed for the pub.

* * *

"Hermione, do you know the twins really well?" Arista asked with a childish awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I know them pretty well, the five years previous this one I spent at least two weeks at their house during the summer each year."

"They caused quite a bit of trouble at school didn't they?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Is that why you really wanted to talk to them," she asked happily.

"Kind of, that and I didn't see them this summer so we needed to catch up," she said with a tad tone.

Draco and Jayson exchanged glances and shrugged as Hermione put on her blindingly bright smile. They entered the pub and found a table large enough for the six. About five minutes later the two tall red-haired boys stepped through the door looking quite serious. Draco instantly felt the hate they felt for him when their eyes drifted over him. Standing up Hermione hugged the two boys and smiled warmly at them. When she noticed the three boys glaring at each other and the two worried sets of eyes she sighed and told them to sit down.

"Oh cut it out you three," she said after another minute. "You're all my friends and I won't have you hating each other because of your families." She said with a roll of her eyes. "You can at least pretend if you can't really get along."

"Sorry Mione." they all said and hung their heads down.

"Anyway, Mione, how have you been... you look... good." Fred finished with a sly smile on.

"Been better, but all the same, I've been worse," she said with a dismissive shrug. "How about you two?"

"Been pretty good, business has been great, haven't had much time for family, but I've heard from dad there isn't much we'd be wanting to hear in any case. Seems like you've caused Ronnie-kins to have quite the hissy-fit. Got mum all rilled up too." George said while looking Hermione dead on to show how serious he was about what he'd said.

"I see, well if he had paid a spec of attention to me perhaps he wouldn't have made such a fit. Doesn't matter really, I've got new friends. Some that are a tad more understanding. Oh I can't believe I haven't introduced you yet!!" She said with her eyes widening in her horror of her lack of manners.

"George, Fred, this is Draco Malfoy, my best friend." She said and pointed at Draco Malfoy who gave a polite smile and a hello. "And this is my new brother, Jayson Mince," she said and pointed at the boy with white eyes, he gave a grin and a half salute toward the twins. "And last, but not least, my new sister Arista Alexandria." The girl with large black eyes flicked her attention from one twin to the other and gave a small smile and a quick wave.

"Pleasure to meet you all." George said.

"When did you get new siblings. I didn't know you had siblings in the first place. Where did you get them? Are they replacements? Do they come with spare parts in case they break or something?" Fred asked as he approached Arista and poked her arm. "They are very realistic looking, George, we should get them for the shop," Fred said cackling with laughter. Arista who was laughing and blushing at the same time got an extreme amount of amusement due to the fact Fred was still poking and prodding her to see if she was "really real." George shook his head and Hermione and the other two smiled.

"So Mione, how do you perpose we do this? Surely you've already got an expansion spell?"

"Of course," she said with her know it all face on. (It looked more like she was smiling at a relative she hadn't seen for eight years, for a reason, instead of the intended look.)

"Hermione, what are they talking about?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, no need to worry your pretty little head over." she said with a smirk.

"She's kinda creepy with those smirks now, isn't she George?" Fred said loud enough to make Hermione stick out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, just a bit." George said with his own tongue out in childish manner.

"Well in any case I want to try to make business better for you by putting up a few posters with the swamp and maybe they can say something like 'Compliments of WWW's and the Queen of Mischief' I think it would be splendid, because then we would both benefit."

"Bet they haven't had a girl prankster in ages," Fred said with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"Bloody brilliant that is, good advertising for us, even better advertising for you. Horrible for them, perhaps we could find a spell that makes it more... permanent this time around. Last time McGonagal was able to get rid of it as soon as she wanted to. Perhaps a bit of research and if is we can a bridge would be a good thing to put into the swamp, heaven forbid we should obstruct lessons." George said humbly

"Oh, I'm so excited! I'll go back and do some research. Maybe the founders will hae something that could be useful. Perhaps you two could drop by sometime soon?"

"The founders? What are you talking about? What have you been up to Mione?" both twins said and tilted their heads and gave inquisitive gestures.

"If you'll ever stop by, you'd understand perfectly what I speak of." Hermione said with a grin.

"Sounds fantastic, anyway, we'll be around as soon as possible Mione, but right now we need to get back to the store, we'll visit within the week." Fred said.

"Good I'll look forward to seeing you guys later this week, oh and please don;t make a big enterance, someone might suspect us if you came to visit the heads." Hermione replied. Both the twins nodded and stood up.

"Well it was great seeing you Mione, and it was nice to meet you three," George said and inclined his head at the three silent people at the table.

"Couldn't agree more," Fred said, the six shook hands and the ones with red hair departed after saying good byes.

"They are... beautiful." said Arista who was still staring at where Fred and George had been standing. Jayson just stared at Arista and Draco just shook his head.

"Haha, no kidding, they're quite good looking." Hermione said amused bu the girl sitting by her. Draco looked over at Hermione who had looked away and saw her smiling to herself.

"Mione, can we get some food now?" Jayson said squirming in his chair. Hermione looked back around and smiled broadly then nodded.

"Course," she said and waved a waitress over. They ordered and ate in relative silence. Paying for their good they walked outside.

"So what else do we need to do?" Jayson asked looking from Draco to Hermione.

"Well... I need to get some quills... other than that, I can't really say we've anything else we need, right Draco?" He nodded. "Did you two need anything else?"

"Oh! I need to get a cauldron, Snape said mine wasn't good enough. Too old of something," Arista said with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, quill shop then to the apothecaries." Draco said and started toward the quill shop. Quickly following him they reached the shop in record time, being a small shop only Hermione went in to grab some quills. Coming back out a few minutes later with a small bag Hermione smiled at them and they headed to their last stop. Walking to a dark corner of the alley they approached the dark shop which seemed to loom over them.

"Oh goodie... nothing like a dark and scary store to end our little shopping spree with." Draco said with a bored drawl to his voice. Hermione gave him a quick grin and pushed open the door. Passing through the door quietly they all crept in and looked around, there were a few people already in the shop they didn't recognize... and one they did. Standing there looking at some viles on the shelf completely unaware of who was near to him. Arista and Jayson backed up and stood behind Draco and Hermione to get as much distance from him as they could.

"Hi Professor!" Hermione said happily and skipped over to Snape who all but dropped the vile he was holding. Placing the vile on the shelf he put on his scary face and faced whomever felt it necessary to bug him at the moment. Obviously not expecting to see Hermione he blinked in surprise.

"Miss Granger, hello," he said stiffly. Looking beside her he almost laughed when he saw a first year walk up and stand behind Hermione and looking back at him. He also noticed that Draco was there too, and he had a first year behind him as well. "Miss Granger, I think you are brainwashing my godson."

Hermione grinned and shrugged in return.

"Perhaps I am Professor, but can't be all that bad I assure you, honestly, muggle or pureblood, what kind of person has never had Jello before?" Staring at the girl he just shook his head. Seeing the strain on the Professors face Arista let out a soft giggle at the poor man. Snape raised an eyebrow at the child and she quieted instantly. Looking back at Hermione he almost grimaced to find her still smiling brightly at him.

"Miss Granger, your face is about to blind me, your happiness runs out of you like a water hose that wasn't turned off and has now flooded the ground." He said in a snarky tone.

"Haha, how is your visit going Professor?" Hermione asked keeping her smile in place.

"It is going... well enough." He said distractedly. He had noticed that Arista was still staring at him.

"Professor, surely you've met Arista Alexandria?" Hermione said trying to contain the laughter in her voice

"Indeed, I do believe she needs a new pewter cauldron. Which is why you would be here isn't it?" He said more to the girl than to Hermione. Arista nodded slowly.

"Now Professor, don't go scaring my sister, I don't appreciate that." Hermione said with a wicked smile. Snape blinked.

"Sister?, Miss Granger I can assure you that Miss Alexandria has no relation to you at all."

"I know you can Professor, but that doesn't stop us from being so in our minds." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Professor?" Arista said in a small voice. Looking down at the girl Snape got his first good look at her. He was a bit surprised to find her all black eyes staring right back up at him.

"Yes Miss Alexandria?" He questioned.

"Do you think you could help me pick out a suitable cauldron?" she asked timidly.

* * *

-A/N AHHH!!! I'm sorry!!! (I'm a slacker what can I say?!) I hope you enjoyed it in any case.

I don't really have my beta anymore... she basically moved out. God damn it. . So basically, sorry for the errors.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You and I both know what goes here. Therefore it is typed... in your mind!!! &&& not here. D K thanks.

* * *

-A/N to a few reviewer. I lied. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person like that. You can hate me, just not the story. D K sorry bout that. I have twenty hand written pages, I just really hate typing.

* * *

Recap: "Do you think you could help me pick out a suitable cauldron?" she asked timidly.

* * *

Snape blinked.

Twice.

Three times.

"Professor?" Hermione asked afraid he'd gone into shock.

"Hmm?" He grunted after a moment.

"Cauldron?" Hermione prompted.

"Oh yes. I do suppose I could pick out one for you." He said glancing down at Arista.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Arista with sincere gratitude. He nodded and motioned for her and Hermione to follow him.

Draco and Jayson shrugged and started looking at jars filled with random animals and other squishy looking organisms floating in formaldehyde.

"Now Miss Alexandria, you only need a standard pewter cauldron, but, if you are at all interested in advanced potion making perhaps a level up would be a more suitable choice for you to have. With your display yesterday, I assume you will be able to do advanced by the end of the next year at least."

"Professor, are you suggesting..." Hermione began but was cut off by both Snape and Arista.

"Yes I am." Snape had replied curtly.

"Okay Professor." Arista said with a faint smile.

Hermione blinked.

Multiple times.

"Okay.." Hermione said once she had recovered.

"Now Miss Alexandria, I think you will find this cauldron adequate, at least up till your forth year." He said pointing at a shiny medium sized cauldron that sat on a high self.

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it." Arista said and smiled up at Snape with a happy grin. He nodded stiffy and walked away.

"Whoa. Did you hear what he said?!" Hermione siad with a large grin and shook the small girl happily.

"Umm... hear about what?" Arista asked confused.

"About you of course!" Hermione said.

"I mist have missed it," Arista said. "What did he say Mione?"

"Basically he said you were smarter than the rest of his first years and that you about matched me in my first year."

"How do you figure that?" Arista asked.

"Well first he doesn't start teaching Advanced Potions until fifth year. He also knows when I started Advanced potions, he suggesting that your really close to where I started. What on earth did you do in class yesterday?"

"Well, you know, I might have answered every question he shot at me correctly, then finished the potion we were assigned to do ten minutes before the next person who finished it." She said with a slight blush.

"No wonder he gave you such praise.." hermione said and patted the girl on the head.

"I thought he didn't like know-it-all's." Arista said sadly.

"Actually, I only have a distaste for know-it-alls who can't keep their mouth shut and their butts in their seat." Snape's cool tenor voice said from behind them. Arista jumped at this but Hermione just turned and gave him her blinding smile making him grimace. He pointed at the clerk he had brought with him.

"Oh, I'd like to purchase that one," Arista said and pointed at the cauldron Snape had suggested. The clerk obviously seeing that she wouldn't need that one suggested the normal cauldron first years got.

Arista got annoyed.

"Sir, do you know who that man is?" She asked with a dangerously sweet voice and pointed at Snape?

"No Miss," he replied slightly bewildered.

"No, I didn't think you did, otherwise you would have noticed that he is Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Someone who has every right to tell which cauldron would be most suitable for my needs. Seeing as how he suggested that cauldron, that cauldron is the one I'll be purchasing." she said with venom. She glared at him with her all black eyes, which when one had never seen before, would find them to be very fear inducing and intimidating.

Hermione laughed openly at the man as he scrambled away to get the cauldron and the bill. Snape looked down and smiled at the girl who had a scowl on her face and a hand on her hip. She looked up at him and her features were replaced with ones of giddiness. Snape smiled larger at the child who had just defended something he suggested, even though she wasn't quite sure of it herself.

"Haha, Arista! You're pretty scary when you're annoyed," Hermione said still laughing lightly.

"I must admit, I didn't mean for it to come out in such a nasty way, I suppose I'll have to apologize." Arista said with a pout. Snape chuckled at the two girls antics.

"Well, I must be going. Miss Granger. Miss Alexandria." Snape said with a nod at both and he strode out of the shop.

"That was a bit... sudden." Arista said with a slight frown.

"Agreed. Must have remembered a potion or something." Hermione said with a shrug. They walked up to the front of the room to wait on the bill.

"Oh Mione!" Arista said and approached the stand that they had first seen Snape at. Hermione walked over to the stand too.

"Oh yeah, he did forget to purchase whatever he was looking at." Hermione said with a frown. There were only five different things on that particular shelf that he put the vile back on so she picked out one of each and took them over to the counter.

"Hope the bills ready." Arista said quietly to Hermione." Can't wait to get out of this creepy store." They got to the counter and the clerk was fiddling with a piece of paper between his fingers.

"Sir?" Hermione said to get his attention. When he didn't reply Arista tried.

"Sir." Arista said with a bit of force and the man jumped and turned around.

"Y-Yes M-Miss?" He asked quickly.

"Could you put these on my bill?" she said and pointed at the viles she had placed on the table and withheld a sigh. Giving her a skeptical look he rang the viles up with her cauldron. Handing her a piece of paper and a quill she signed it and returned it to the man. Looking at the man for a moment she could tell he was still nervous. She sighed inwardly.

"I apologize for my behavior previously, my reaction was too rash and you didn't deserve that verbal lashing." She stated and gave the man a half smile.

"Ah, It's alright Miss. I should have recognized Master Snape. The fault is entirely mine, please give my sincerest apologies to him." He replied in a humble voice.

"No problem!" Arista said brightly regaining her normal upbeat attitude. "Thanks by the way, do you think you could send it to Hogwarts for me?" She asked curiously.

"Of course Miss. Arista Alexandria correct?" The man said looking at the bill.

"Yes Sir." Arista replied.

"Thank you sir, have a lovely day" Hermione said and motioned for Arista to follow her.

"Ugh! Now where did those two run off to?!" Hermione said and glanced around the store to find no one their own age.

"Well, that's just great." Arista said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Draco and Jayson **-_Earlier_-**

* * *

They watched the three walk toward a wall with a bunch of cauldrons on it.

"Well, if godfather has anything to do with it, they'll be a while." Draco said with a frown.

"Huh?" Jayson asked distractedly.

"Nothing... what are you looking at?" Draco said and peered into the jar that Jayson was staring at.

"Mouse." Jayson stated.

"Nice." Draco said.

"I kinda want one." Jayson said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said in a decided tone.

"Wanna go get one right now, the girls will be fine, they have Severus and a bunch of cauldrons with them."

"Mmk. Sounds good." Jayson said and nodded his head.

"Lets go then." Draco said and was already half way out the door. Jayson followed after him quickly. They walked to almost the other end of the alley before they got to the animal emporium. Walking past a few bats and other types of flying creatures they entered the store already amused by the animals.

"Hello Gentlemen. May I be of any help to you?"A woman's voice asked. They both turned to the voice to see a woman in a different section of the store headed towards them.

"I'd like to purchase a mouse if I can Ma'am." Jayson said loudly enough to be heard over the the noise from the animals.

"A mouse?" The woman repeated as she came to stand by them.

"Yes."

"Don't have very many people ask for a mouse very often." she said and gave a pleasant smile. "Well that is unless its food for one of their animals to eat," she said thoughtfully.

"Do you have any magical ones, I would like it to live for a while." Jayson said.

"Of course, not many, but I have some," she said and looked the boy over. She nodded and went into the back room and came back with a small white mouse with black eyes. "She doesn't have a name, I couldn't think one up for her. Well, what do you think of her? Like her?" The woman asked and placed the mouse into Jayson's hands.

"Yeah, I like her a lot. Draco, doesn't she remind you of Arista?" He asked and held the small mouse up for Draco to see.

"White hair, black eyes, kinda twitchy, basically the definition of Arista." Draco said with a chuckle.

"I'd like to buy this one. What else should I buy for her?" He asked the woman.

"Well, lets see. Food, a cage, bedding, maybe a rolley ball," she said.

"Oh well, could you pick out everthing. No price limit." He said softly while staring at the small mouse in his hands which had curled up in his hands and went to sleep.

"Yes, I can do that." she said and wandered off.

"Heh. So what are you going to call her?" Draco asked him.

"... Tyrannosaurus." Jayson stated after a moment of thinking.

"Interesting name," Draco said with a soft smile.

"Here you go darling." The woman said and went to hand him the bag of stuff but brought it back to herself and smiled. "I'll have this sent to Hogwarts for you dear."

"Thank you." He said as he scotted the small mouse into one of his hands and signed the bill the woman had in her other hand.

"Oh! That one is the one who likes pockets. Finds them very comfortable, strange little one." The woman said and took the slip out of his hand.

"Okay, thanks." Jayson said and smiled at the woman.

"No problem, just brush your finger over her head and she'll wake up , then just put her in your shirt pocket, she'll go right back to sleep," the woman said pleasantly.

"Hmm, bet the girls are done by now." Draco said.

"Guess we should head back then, thank you Ma'am," Jayson said to the woman. Draco smiled at her.

They waved at the woman as they departed from the animal emporium and headed back toward the apothecaries to meet back up with Arista and Hermione.

"Thanks Draco." Jayson said sheepishly.

"What for? Didn't do anything special." Draco said in a dismissive manner.

* * *

-A/N WOOT! I hate typing. So, I have the next like two chapters written, but I'm not sure what to think about them. They aren't quite what I want. There is a section I want to add in so it might take a while. Not sure. I'd also like to thank my reviewers. You're all very nice. D Sorry this was a short chapter but the next err conversation is kinda long. So yeah. K.

* * *


End file.
